Forgotten Memories
by parttimewriter123
Summary: It's only been hours since Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys arrived at the Darling household when they find out Peter's in danger. Follow them on their journey on getting him back to normal. (Also summary isn't that good, but please read it's intense! Sequel soon to come!) Rated T just to be safe ;) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I did not mean to take so long in uploading the first chapter of this story wahhhhh...But here it is lol. Should be uploading weekly so definitely check back soon! Also be nice, it's my first time writing a** **fan fiction so I'm new to this haha** **(Also I don't own any of the characters)**

* * *

"He's just a boy, what more could he know?"

"Hey, last time I checked you were one too!"

"Lads let's just take a minute and figure out how this happened yeah?"

"Twins, you saw him last, what happened?"

"We couldn't see anything…" one twin started before the other finished.

"Yeah we were too short!"

"Alright then, who was there that was tall enough to see what happened?"

"Slightly who put you in charge of things?"

"Nibs, I don't think now is the time to discern who's second in command…"

"Thanks Tootles, Nibs I'm just asking questions to get down to business."

"I think I was last to see him!" Curly shouted among the commotion. "He had just turned to leave after we were dismissed and then I heard the sling of a net from somewhere."

"It's got to be Hook, who else could it have been?"

"No Tootles, don't you remember? We all saw him get eaten by the crocodile…" Wendy had awoken to the hushed commotion from the other side of the room and wondered what the Lost Boys were going on about. She was amazed they were still up at this late hour, with it being just two hours since they had arrived for the first time in the Darling household, she thought they'd be passed out by now; she certainly was. Peeking around the nursery she saw that Michael and John were still asleep but the Lost Boys were gathered around her infamous window.

"He doesn't have any enemies in London does he?"

"No, why would he?"

"What kind of question is that?" The twins whined.

"Quiet lads, we needn't wake up our new brothers and sister about this…"

"Needn't wake us up about what Slightly?" Wendy asked as she got out of bed and sauntered over to them. They all quickly turned toward her light voice with shocked expressions. "Boys?" They were all quick to avoid the problem at hand until they gave in to Wendy's glare.

"Something's happened to Peter and we don't know who or what is behind it all," Slightly mumbled slightly fast.

"What, when, how did you all find out?" Wendy was flabbergasted that something could have happened so quickly.

"I saw and heard a net come from somewhere, but when I turned around Peter was nowhere to be seen," Curly explained.

"Well where do we start our search?" Wendy asked. The boys stared at her in question. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing, we're just…" Slightly started.

"Surprised is all," Nibs finished. Wendy couldn't believe they were questioning her actions.

"Boys, my love for Peter has not faltered. If he's in trouble I want to be able to help him. So, what should we do first? Can anyone contact Tinkerbell?"

"We believe she was captured along with Peter, they were together after all," Nibs explained. Wendy sighed already frustrated with the situation. She wished she could fly so she could go out and travel back to Neverland.

"What if we never see Peter again?" Tootles started. It only took that one question to launch a swarm of protests.

"What in the world," John mumbled as Michael wiped at his eyes, clenching his teddy bear closer to himself. "I say what is going on?" John asked as he fixed his glasses and sat up in bed. The boys explained everything to their new brothers and waited for their input.

"I say, this is quite the predicament…have any of you lads happen to have pixie dust?" Of course John would be the one to mention something they had all forgotten about. All of the Lost Boys were smart to bring a small supply of pixie dust for emergencies, this clearly counted as one.

"We all have enough for one trip, and if we pitch in a pinch from our supply we have just enough for you three to tag along as well," Nibs said.

"How about it boys? John, Michael are you ready for another adventure to be had in Neverland?" Wendy asked with bright eyes.

"Let's get to it then!" John said as he hopped out of bed. They all rushed to get ready but didn't notice Michael who stood on his bed watching everything unravel. Right before they took off through the now open window he decided it was time.

"Wait!" Everyone froze and stared at him. "What about mother and father? We just got back from being away for what felt like so long to them. What if we forget them again?" It came as a surprise to everyone in the room when tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Wendy knew how to handle the situation, she knew Michael was scared to leave behind their parents and forget about them again. So she stepped to up to him as he got down from his bed, head hung low.

"Michael," she started as she knelt to her knees to look at him. "We do need someone to stay here in case Peter returns. Would you like to be that person? You can also explain to mother and father where we have gone, and reassure them that we'll be back soon." She talked in such an easy tone that got the tears to stop and a small smile to form on her little brother's face. He did a quick nod before giving her a hug goodbye. "Thank you Michael."

"Are we ready?" Slightly asked.

"We just need faith, trust, and pixie dust," Wendy smiled as she grabbed John's hand as the yellow sparkling dust covered their heads. Within seconds they were all out of the room waving goodbye to their youngest brother behind and flying high towards the second star to the right.

"Wendy," John asked as he navigated closer to her flank. "What if Peter's in a lot of trouble?" She took a deep breath in and gave him a newly unwavering look.

"Then we'll fight for him to set him free. I was taught how to use a sword by the one and only, and I will fight until I can no longer."

"I shall do the same," he proudly said now being fueled by his sister's determination.

* * *

 **AN: What happened to Peter?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I couldn't wait to upload only because I had already written this section when I started the story haha. It's shorter than the first only because if I continued it would've been really long...Next chapter will be up later this week! Again I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take long until the gang had entered Neverland's realm where they were quickly embraced with the warmth of the sun instead of the harsh cold they had prepared for.

"Well, he's somewhere around here!" Slightly called from the front of the group. If Peter weren't in Neverland, the island would be cast in a frozen winter-like state, until he returned. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as they approached but everyone kept their eyes open.

"Look, the Jolly Roger's back!" Curly cried as he pointed in its direction.

"To the hideout lads!" Slightly called as they flew lower to the water.

Everything was the same as they had left it; beds still waiting to be made, pots and plates waiting to be cleaned. Wendy had not missed the mess, but she did miss the hideout. She was saddened though to know that the pirates knew the whereabouts of their safe haven.

"We should keep moving, not spend a lot of time here. If the pirates were able to find it once, they'll most likely be able to find it again."

"Good thinking Wendy," Nibs said. "Alright let's search for clues then clear out!" Wendy decided this was her chance to escape and search the ship for any sign of Peter. Everyone was busy searching every little nook and cranny of the hideout, and she took her opportunity to fly up and out. She figured she didn't have long until the pixie dust wore off, so it would be a quick trip there and back. If the boys realized she was gone, she would have to face whatever lectures they were able to give once she returned. She was just flying over the edge of the forest when something caught her eye. Snapping her head down she managed to see a flinging net heading straight for her. Unable to dodge it in time, the net embraced her making her plummet to the sandy beach below. She waited for the impact but it never came, instead came a gentle landing.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked her. She opened her eyes to find that she was face to face with none other than Peter himself.

"Peter!" She exclaimed. "Oh Peter, the boys were so worried about you, I was worried about you. They didn't know what had happened to you after you delivered us to my window."

"I do not know what you are talking about," Peter snapped giving her a hateful glare. "Who are you and how did you get to Neverland? And who are these boys you talk about?"

"What? Peter i-it's me…. Wendy?" She waited to see if he would drop the act or not. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling? I was just here yesterday!"

"I've never seen you in my life, and besides, girls don't come to Neverland…"

"Oh yes, they're much to prim to fall out of their prams you've told me that before but you still took me here…"

"Wait I brought you here?" He acted like he remembered and Wendy was about to say something until he interrupted her. "I would never bring a girl here to Neverland. Tis only I and the pirates who rule around here, there's no need for girls who can't do anything to be here."

"Girls who can't…" Wendy tried to control her temper by taking a quick breath to calm her. " I'll have you know that I can, and have done, everything you can do. You're the one who taught me how to fight with a sword, and how to fly, and how to show no mercy when fighting with pirates."

"You speak nonsense girl. I should report you to the crew, I've wasted enough time talking to you."

"The crew, Peter you're not saying you're part of the pirates are you?" Peter undid the roped net to let Wendy out but tied her hands behind her back.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"This is insane, Peter please just yesterday you defeated Captain Hook and banished his crew…"

"I have no idea who this Captain Hook is nor do I care about the stories you tell. Now, if you would be so kind as to stop talking, I'll be taking you to the ship." With that he grabbed her and flew off to the Jolly Roger, what he considered his new home. As they came to a landing on the main deck he dropped her right in front of the door to the Captain's cabin.

"Peter please, " Wendy begged.

"Silence, our Captain comes," he snapped, then turned his head to the door. All around the edges of the ship Wendy could see new and familiar faced pirates lurking about awaiting the arrival of their new captain. As she turned her head back to the door she found that it was opening. With a loud thump, the door opened to reveal none other than Hook himself.

* * *

 **AN:** **Omg of course it would be Hook haha. Please please please leave a comment or review or whatever it is on here so I know if this is good or not haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter! I wrote this really quickly and also late at night so don't hate if something doesn't make sense or if there are spelling errors or whatever. (Also don't own any of the characters) Enjoy!**

* * *

Before Wendy could even speak a word Hook was barking about his orders to the crew.

"Tie her legs, gag her and throw her in my chamber!" He turned his attention towards Wendy taking upon him a sweeter yet malicious tone. "We have much to discuss my dear," It was at that moment she noticed Hook had placed his hand under her chin…his _right_ hand. She let out a gasp before being pulled away while Hook laughed menacingly back to his quarters.

* * *

"I say where has Wendy gone?" John asked suddenly stopping his search through the hideout. The rest of the Lost Boys followed suit and stared around in wonder.

"She must've gone off to do some searching!" Nibs cried.

"By herself? She's mad if she thinks she can get away with that," Slightly started.

"Wait until Peter finds out about that," Tootles said already starting a small chuckle thinking about it. Unfortunately it earned him a smack against the head by Nibs.

"We're the ones looking for Peter, I doubt he was just out exploring the island when he happened upon Wendy."

"What if she's been captured," one twin started.

"By the same people that captured Peter?" the other finished. This immediately started another uproar among the boys leaving John in the middle having to fend them off of each other.

"Lads, lads, calm yourselves!" He called to get their attention. "Alright, since we haven't found anything that could give us clues, we need to search the island," he already got some protests but proceeded talking. "By first going to Tiger Lily and seeing if she knows anything of either Peter's or Wendy's whereabouts." The hideout was completely silent as the boys considered John's plan of action. They weren't fully used to taking orders from someone who wasn't Peter, so they were all hesitant to express their feelings towards John's sudden leadership. Eventually all eyes landed on either Slightly or Nibs.

"Well I think 'tis a great plan John," Slightly muttered before quickly glancing around bracing himself for if Peter came out of the shadows to give him a beating for favoring another leader.

"I agree," Nibs added before addressing the boys. "We'll take note to the Indians that Peter's hideout has been left in an order similar to that of our departure from Neverland. We can only assume there was no struggle here, _if_ Peter ever made it back here."

"What should we tell them about Wendy? She just took off and left?" Curly asked as the boys started gathering what they brought and heading out of the hideout.

"That's exactly what happened, what more is there to say?" John asked in a defeated manner. They all paused to give their condolences to him.

"Don't worry lads," Slightly spoke up. "We'll find both Peter and Wendy, for if we find one of them, I'm sure we'll find the other not too far away."

* * *

Wendy couldn't believe that it had all been just mere hours since she was last aboard the Jolly Roger; since she was last in the presence of Hook. The only difference between then and now, besides what had happened to Peter, was Hook being alive, and miraculously having his right hand again. She wore a fierce scowl as she sat across from Hook who admired his old, now useless, hook.

"Simply wonderful isn't?" He greedily sneered. "How fine a craft it is? What do you think Smee?" he called to his loyal buccaneer who was getting a tray of grapes and bread ready.

"Oh yes cap'n, tis a fine craft indeed," he hobbled over the tray and placed it, in a sloppy yet neat display, in between Wendy and Hook. "Is it fair for me to say that I will miss it adorning your hand?"

"Miss it all you want Smee," Hook sighed as he grabbed a grape. "I'm joyous for me hand." He gleefully flexed his newly formed hand in front of his guest. "Do you believe in miracles Wendy Darling?" She sat completely still, hard-faced and unmoving. "I see, not one to talk since your beloved Peter isn't here hmm?" He stared at her waiting for a sign that he was getting to her nerves, but she did not give him the pleasure, which greatly aggravated him. "Smee!"

"Y-y-yes cap-cap'n?" Smee stuttered as he quickly rushed back over. He was almost out the door when he was called back.

"Fetch the boy, bring him here for his Wendy-bird to see."

"Right away cap'n!" Hook continued to stare Wendy down as he ate up his grapes.

"Let's see how you carry yourself after hearing the words from the one you love hmm? He's such a treat to have onboard…" he was quickly cut off by her enraged mumbling. Delighted by her outburst he smiled a grave, evil smile as the door opened to reveal Peter.

"Come in my boy, come stand by Jas won't you?" Without hesitation he stood to stand by Hook's right side staring ahead, not bothering to look at the bewildered Wendy below him. "Dear Peter, I believe you've met this young lady Wendy hmm?"

"Not much of a lady," Peter commented still avoiding eye contact. "I don't understand why you want her here instead of banishing her from the island. You and I both know how women only make living worse." Wendy couldn't believe the words she was hearing from Peter. It was like he was an arrogant young boy…more arrogant than she remembered him.

"Now, now Peter, try to make nice with this one," Hook reached forward to caress Wendy's hair. He meant to stroke her cheek but she moved back just in time so all he could grab was her hair. "She'll be staying here for a little while."

"Why?"

"She does not yet know the rules here on Neverland." At this she mumbled questionably and cocked her head to the side. "Oh yes Wendy, you see in your absence, Neverland acquired new rules involving me, dear Peter over here, and of course you. It's a dangerous place out there it is. So as you learn the new ways of the island, you shall stay aboard here…in my quarters." Wendy's slight gasp was all it took for Hook to laugh devilishly out loud. "That's it for now, come accompany me to the deck will you Peter?" She watched helplessly as they walked out, only hearing Hook's continued laugh and the slam of the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my dear lord! What's going on?! Just wanted to shoutout to my FIRST review EVER from Crescent Moon Dancer (you rock haha) Here's my response: I know! I don't even know what's happening lol (true story)**

 **Anyways I'm super pumped to have gotten a review! Please keep 'em coming and let me know what you think! I'll update sooner than you think only because I wanna find out what happens too and I can't stand having a chapter written and not posted, it legit makes me crazy haha**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter, yes yes you're welcome no need to thank me lol**

* * *

It didn't take long until the boys reached the tribe. Everything on their walk over seemed normal, the trail they took and the surroundings they saw. In fact, everything seemed exactly like it was before they left, until they reached the boarder of the village. It was in that moment that they realized none of the Indians were walking about. The village itself looked like a ghost town, completely abandoned by all who once lived in it.

"I say boys, this is quite the concern," John muttered under his breath so as not to encourage something to jump out at them.

"What happened here?" Tootles wondered as they all cautiously made their way through. The once lively village now looked like it had been ransacked since there was much debris scattered everywhere. They saw little handmade dolls, wrecked huts, and broken fences.

"If the pirates did this," Nibs was shocked to hear John say such a thing, but he remembered the fling he and Tiger Lily had and felt for him. Where had they all gone?

* * *

Wendy watched Peter mop the deck from her seat next to the wheel Hook was controlling. The Jolly Roger was doing a sail around the island to get, what Hook called, "her exercise". He had plans to go beyond the horizon again, which was what he kept telling Wendy with a cast off look over the sea. He barely noticed that she had been watching Peter for close to half an hour mopping the deck below them.

"You miss him don't you," he started, not caring to glance at either her or the boy beneath them.

"Of course I do."

"You want to help him."

"You already know my answer."

"That I do, but alas I hold the answers to all of the questions you have yet to ask of me don't I?"

"You want me to ask questions? Fine, I'll ask questions," Wendy was now furious for a reason she could not think. "What happened to Neverland, what happened to Peter, what are these so called 'new rules' and what have they to do with me, how can I get Peter to remember me, how come he doesn't know you as Hook…"

"Quiet!" He snapped. His sudden outburst got the attention of nearby crew including Peter, and he inwardly cursed at himself. He then grabbed Wendy's elbow and dragged her down the stairs and back into his quarters. After slamming the door and shoving her into a chair he moved to the closest porthole and let out a long frustrated sigh that deeply disturbed Wendy.

"Now, I shall answer what I want, not what you desire," he calmly said as he leaned against his desk. "My men know me as Hook yes, but Peter only knows me by James, or Jas for short. I know not why he does so, but ever since he came to the Roger he's called me that."

"Did you kidnap Peter in London?" Wendy snapped.

"Do you think I was capable to do so?" Hook questioned. She just gave him a cold stare waiting for his response. "I was devoured by the crocodile," he annoyingly sighed.

"And yet you're here now."

"Dear have you forgotten the hook I was ever so lucky to have had?" Wendy's eyes slightly widened in shock.

"You…you gutted yourself out of it?"

"It was not the best moment in my life, but yes I did," at this he gave a big sneer to her.

"What of Peter then?" Wendy questioned more to herself. Hook was going to answer until the sudden opening of his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Captain, there has been a sighting of a group of boys in the Indian Village," Peter called with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Shall we prepare Long Tom?" Wendy let out a gasp at not only the fact that the lost boys had left the hideout, but that Peter would hint at firing the cannon on them.

"Stay with the girl while I go look for myself," Hook ordered as he walked past Peter. Peter was going to protest until the door shut in his face. He hung his head dejectedly and slowly turned to glare at the girl in front of him.

"Why you're still alive I have no idea, but don't expect to live much longer," he spat before taking Hook's place leaning on the desk.

"If you had the memories you lost, you would have never even captured me."

"You say I lost my memories?"

"I _know_ you lost them. Peter, you know me or…knew me."

"I find that hard to believe." They both sat in the uncomfortable silence.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember two days ago?"

"Why don't you keep quiet?" He snapped again crossing his arms and moving around the cabin. "I don't answer to you or any girl for that matter."

"You're just avoiding the question because you don't know," Wendy muttered to herself now sulking in her seat. She couldn't believe that the Peter who once showed her how to ride the winds, who showed her the hidden dangers of mermaids, and who showed her that fairies are truly the most beautiful creatures someone could ever see, now despised everything. She could feel the very memories she clung on to slowly drifting away from her memory. Something indeed was different with Neverland, but she didn't know what exactly it was. It could, for all she knew, be the very thing that changed Peter.

"Fairies," she whispered to herself. _Tinkerbell!_ Wendy thought now suddenly twisting her head around to see any sign of the fairy. Her sudden movements easily caught the attention of Peter.

"What the devil's wrong with you?"

"I'm looking for someone," was all Wendy curtly said.

"Great, you've lost your mind haven't you? It hasn't even been a full day of you being off land and you've lost your mind?"

"Peter I'm serious. If you hadn't lost your memories you'd know who I'm looking for," Wendy seethed with anger. This angered Peter so he trudged toward her and grabbed at her shoulders making her look at him.

"Who are you looking for?" he angrily spat.

"If you must know!" Wendy now yelled. "I'm looking for Tinkerbell, your fairy!" It felt like time had stopped as they both stared…more like glared…. at each other. Peter released her shoulders and moved back till he hit the desk. With his head hung so low Wendy thought his chin must've touched his chest, he spoke words that broke her heart.

"There's no such thing as fairies."

* * *

 **A/N: Holy Poop! SO MUCH IS GOING ON! Like why would Peter ever say that?! Is Hook up to something? What about his freaking hand being back!? Please leave a review tell me how things are going how you're feeling. It's gonna get pretty crazy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thought I'd post another chapter today because why not haha. Again I don't own any of the characters :P**

* * *

Wendy had to do a double take. She couldn't believe Peter had said what he just said. _That's it!_ She thought as she thought desperately of a plan to escape the now insane boy. _If I don't get away now, I fear something horrible will happen_...

* * *

The Lost Boys by now had clearly noticed the Jolly Roger, for the ship fairly stuck out in the open waters. They were quick to crouch into hiding before Long Tom was fired, for they were no strangers to Hook randomly firing upon them.

"How long do you think he's gonna stay here?" Tootles asked nervously glancing back at the menacing ship.

"Who knows…" Nibs started until John cut him off.

"We can use this time to think of where the Indians have gone, they must still be on the island shouldn't they?" The boys stared in shock, still uncomfortable about their sudden new leader. "The island isn't that big right, so we should search the island until we find them. They're bound to be somewhere around here." John could feel himself starting to get desperate. Never in his life would he think to have feelings for a girl he met on a far away island which he left thinking he would never return again. But after coming back and discovering her abrupt disappearance, he made a subconscious vow to find her no matter what.

"John, if we don't find them on the island that could only mean one of two things," Slightly mumbled quietly hoping not to worry him anymore than he already was.

"What, what is it?" He looked at John then sheepishly glanced at all the other boys around them before settling back on John.

"They could have been cast off to sea by the pirates, which is probably what happened I mean it wouldn't be the first time the pirates left the shores of Neverland to journey about," he helplessly muttered trying to lighten the situation.

"That could've happened or?" John pressed. Slightly's slight smile slowly faded down to a frown as he lost his excitement and prepared himself for John's reaction.

"Or…Peter could have wished them off the island…" the pause of dead silence filled the humid air as the boys all carefully watched John.

"Off the island…to a different island?"

"He means wished out of existence…if Peter wishes someone off the island, they are gone forever, never to be seen again," Nibs numbly said. "It's only happened a couple times in the very distant past." As Nibs explained John's eyes widened so much the boys were surprised they didn't burst open. Only a long frustrated sigh left John's mouth as he hunched forward with his hands on the ground.

"Why would he ever wish that on anyone? To never seen them again?" The boys suddenly turned grim and most avoided eye contact with the others.

"Neverland was a different place than it is now…" Nibs said slowly under his breath.

* * *

After thinking for a quick two minutes Wendy had cleverly thought of the perfect plan. She just hoped she executed it the way she did over and over again in her head. At this moment Peter was looking out of the porthole windows across the room from her, however it was the windows behind her on the other side of the ship that were big enough just for her to slip out of.

"I say it is a bit stuffy in here," she started trying to sound as casual as she could. "Would please do me a favor and open the window over here?" Peter just glanced at her and rolled his eyes.

"I told you I don't take orders from you… _girl,_ " he spat before returning to his staring.

"Please, I'm begging of you, surely you're hot too are you not? And if the captain returns to his chambers, he would want it to be a cool temperature, to escape the heat outside no?" Wendy hoped talking about the captain and what he would want would sway Peter to doing what she wanted. She sat waiting for his response; until finally he got up and went to the window she wanted, for a bigger window would cool off the quarters faster than a small one.

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for my captain." She could hear, but not clearly see, the window being opened and was quick to start the next step in her escape plan. She didn't know how soon Hook would be back, so she had to act fast.

"Uh, Peter!" She called before he made it back to his spot.

"What now?" He hissed turning to look at her. Wendy started to fidget in her chair.

"I do so desperately need to relieve myself," she fearlessly said as her blush crept to her face. "Could you please undo these ropes?" Peter gave her an incredulous look of surprise.

"You must think me mad to consider ever letting you loose, just because you have to use the loo."

"Then I take it you'll help me? Or should I spoil the captain's chair here and now?" _What a vicious vial girl,_ Peter thought as he let out a long frustrated sigh as he walked over. He was quick to undo the rope around her legs and grabbed her elbow to shove her to the bathroom. "You have two minutes or else I'm calling the captain," he growled as he undid Wendy's wrists.

"I'm sorry Peter," she whispered, before taking her tightly held hands and swinging back with all her force to hit his head. It was enough power that he fell backwards and was knocked out by hitting his head on a nearby post. Of course she made sure to check that he was alright before dashing to the window and jumping out, not caring one bit about the height of the fall. She just knew she had to escape to get back to the lost boys, back to her brother, and back to safety.

* * *

 **A/N: So what'd you guys think? Don't forget to review so I know its good haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all I suck and I'm sorry I'm a week late...My little updating plan was to be every week and I clearly missed last week...also this chapter is a tad short...BUT hope you guys aren't mad and if you are be happy cause here's a new chapter :D (I don't own any characters)**

* * *

"Prepare the caddy!"

"Cast anchor!"

"Set the Tom!"

Pirates swarmed the decks of the Roger repeating and carrying out their captain's orders. At this point Wendy had already been spotted, almost half way to the shore by Hook, and Smee was tending to Peter.

"She got the best of me captain," Peter mumbled in defeat, head hung low. Hook wasn't completely enraged by this fact, for he knew Wendy knew how to get the boy to listen to her. He simply sighed, patted Peter's shoulder and grumbled lowly some form of encouraging words.

"Let her not get to you boy," he now said with a hint of vengeance seeping through. "Use your anger towards her to fetch her and bring her back. She needs to be aware of what new land befalls us." Peter went to stand up, his anxiety and excitement overcoming him, but was quick to stumble back to his knees.

"As soon as you are steady enough to fly, you are to bring her back in a day's time."

"Why only a day sir?" Hook turned to leave and sneered under his breath.

"She only needs a day to see how extravagantly villainous her beloved isle of lore became since her departure."

* * *

Wendy was just reaching the sandy shore when the boys called for her from the edge of the forest. Just as she moved forward she heard the shot of the canon after her. It had thankfully missed both her and the boys and she sighed a sigh of relief, but she was quick to get into cover.

"Were you aboard Hook's ship?" exasperated John in disbelief.

"John, I do believe that now is not the time for you to lecture me!" Wendy yelled, as the Tom was fired again, now closer to their spot. "We need to move back out of range or else Hook will have all our heads!" With that they all ran further into the vast forest. At the first sight of the Indian grounds Wendy began running there but was stopped quickly by Nibs.

"We can't, it's abandoned."

"All the more reason no?" She began to dart off to the nearest hut but Nibs caught her elbow pulling her back. "It's too dangerous, we need to get to the cave. If what I think is happening, is actually happening," he was frantically looking around hoping it wasn't close to nighttime. "We need to get to the caves, it's our only safe spot!" Without hesitation the rest of the boys followed Nibs in pursuit almost completely leaving Wendy behind in sheer horror. _Had Captain Hook been right this whole time?_ She thought as she started to run. _Does Neverland have new rules her inhabitants have to follow? Is it_ that _dangerous a place now?_

* * *

"Captain," Peter addressed Hook in his quarters facing his desk. Hook looked up from admiring none other than his hook to listen. "I am well enough to fly, shall I go fetch the girl?"

"Oh Peter," he hummed as he placed his hook aside. "Such a faithful lad you are." Something about his tone disturbed Peter; his captain's voice sounded sad and distant, almost like he were reminiscing about something.

"Captain, are you alright?" This seemed to get Hook's attention, but not snap him out of his little daydream. "Why do you always care for that hook?"

"If only…" Hook started. He caught himself before he went on any further. The truth of the matter was, he missed the old Peter. He missed trying to kill the boy… _Of course I can't do it now, it would be bad form; attacking an opponent whose lost his memories? Bad form. Bad form indeed._ He had to constantly remind himself of that fact.

"…Memories…?" At the mention of it Hook stopped his thinking.

"What did you say?" He started getting angry for he had a feeling he knew what Peter had asked.

"The way you're acting, is it about my memories?" Glaring into Peter's determined face he had felt his blood boil. He missed the fighting and wanted the old Peter back, but he didn't want to loose such a trustworthy worker; he saw some of himself as a young boy in him.

"I thought you said you were well enough huh?" Hook snapped as he stood up. "Go fetch her and bring her back!" He expected Peter to do as he said, like all the other times he ordered him about, but Peter resisted.

"Your hook, it means something to you doesn't it, and your name, the other pirates don't call you Jas they call you something different…" Hook was about to interrupt until Peter felt a new surge run through him. "They call you Hook, James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger!"

"That's enough boy!" Hook viciously spat quickly approaching Peter and overpowering him. "Never mind what the pirates call me, you know me as Jas and you shall only call me that. This _Hook_ business has nothing to do with you and never will! Now go get the girl and bring her here before I gut you!" He had done it. He yelled at him the way he always did before the new Peter showed up. To top it all of he ended his enraged spiel by saying he would gut him. He hoped Peter wouldn't think anything of it, and to his surprise the boy dropped the subject. The only thing he did, was stare blankly at him, before opening the cabin door, and flying off to Wendy.

 _Something's happening,_ Peter thought as he flew. _This doesn't feel right anymore. Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger…codfish…the hook that he always admires and polishes every morning…codfish…the glances from the other pirates on board…codfish…the fact that I always think of a codfish when I think of the captain…Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger…what a codfish._

 _What…a…codfish…_

* * *

 **A/N: OOOOoooooohhhhh so looks like Peter could be getting his memories back? And no worries I will definitely remember to post next week! Review and Comment (or whatever it is on here) so I know that you guys like it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I almost uploaded the next chapter instead of this one and I bet all of you would've completely freaked out heheh (I don't own any of the characters)**

* * *

It didn't take long for Peter to find Wendy and the boys, scurrying in between the trees and vines of the forest. He didn't know how he was able to know where they were, but he just had a feeling they would be heading in a certain direction. _Instincts maybe?_ He thought as he continued to fly over them. To him they looked like busy ants rushing for cover.

"Tis a shame," he shrugged to himself as he started to land.

"What do you think will happen to the poor lad?" Smee asked as he paddled the rowboat to shore. Hook stood, one foot propped on a seat.

"I can only hope he does not think of it. If he regains his memories he has the power to change Neverland back to what it was: the constant fighting, the happy-go-lucky running with the lost boys. It will be as if nothing had changed." Smee paddled in silence digesting what his captain had said with a puzzled look.

"But…isn't that…what you want…c-c-captain?" He was nervous for he didn't want to upset him. Even though he was without his hook, he could still find many ways of torturing him with two hands.

"I admit I miss the fighting, and the boy's cockiness, but not how the island was. We were treated as villains, the scum of the place, hated by all who live on the shore," he spat looking greedily over the water. "The way things are now, we have the chance to freely move about the island without the fear of being mistreated. We miraculously aren't at the bottom of the pole." Another silence ensued them as Smee thought again before speaking.

"Who is at the bottom now?" he squeaked as he pushed through the waves.

"Anyone Peter held dear to his heart before the change; _anyone_ ," Hook sneered.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Nibs called from the front of the group. Wendy couldn't believe that they were anywhere near close to any cave whatsoever since all she saw was tree after tree after tree, but to her surprise, as she reached the top of the small hill they were on she could clearly see an opening.

"Let's go!" John said and they started running again. They made it just down the small incline when they came to an abrupt stop. Someone was in the way.

"Peter!" They all gasped with wide eyes, including Wendy.

"I'm taking the girl," Peter said defiantly completely ignoring the shocked boys.

"Says who?" John was quick to compose himself in his new "leader" title. He had stepped forward and placed his hands on his hips just like he had seen Peter do so many times before. His question almost made Peter laugh; he couldn't believe they would stand up to him. _They should know who they're dealing with, what gives them the right to stand up to me?_ He thought before answering.

"I say so…"

"Don't you mean your _captain_ says so?" Wendy snapped making the boys all severely doubt Peter. _This isn't good, they'll think I'm weak,_ Peter thought.

"I'm in charge and I say that you need to come with me!" He yelled, his cheeks getting a warm tint of red. "If you continue to delay I'll have to take all of you!" He threatened.

"And how do you suppose you'll do that hmm?" Slightly chided from behind John.

"Yeah, you can't carry all of us while you fly," Tootles chimed in.

"Yeah," the twins echoed.

"It's one against eight," Curly started. "You really think you have a chance?" He was nervous to even consider saying it, considering he was talking to his old leader, but it had slipped out.

"Just go back to your captain Peter," Nibs said coldly. To be honest, Wendy did not like the way the boys were talking to Peter, after all it wasn't his fault he lost his memories. By now Peter was dejectedly standing back with an unreadable expression. It was one none of them had ever seen him make before.

"Don't make me use force," even his tone sounded depleted of everything. Wendy felt that if she didn't do something soon they'd be ripping at each other's throats.

"That's enough boys," she called from behind the group. They were all addressing her now. "He's lost his memories, so I say he should stay with us so he can get them back. It's obvious he can't go back to Hook, he's using Peter to his own advantage." They responded with blank stares by all, including Peter who stood forgotten in the back, before the lost boy's eyes turned towards him then back again.

"You see Wendy," John stated. "It might not be safe to have him with us, who knows if he's just going to trick us?" As he was speaking he snuck a glance over at Peter then whipped his head back to his sister. "He's a pirate now…we can't trust him like we used to." Peter's thoughts were whirring around in his head as he thought of a plan. _I'll get them to capture me so then I can escape and tell the Captain of their whereabouts!_

"If I may," Peter cleared his throat to get their attention. "How could I do anything to trick you all if you have captured me?" The lost boys were stuck in confusion looking from Wendy to John to Peter and back again until someone spoke.

"He has a point John, boys, let's tie him up so he can't escape and head towards the cave," Wendy decided as she grabbed the closest vine and started walking towards Peter. John was quick to get to her side, and he made it just in time, before Peter had the chance to whisk Wendy up into the air. He had grabbed his arm just as he started lunging to her, and pulled back so he faced John.

"What did I say?" John pointed out. Wendy quickly changed her look of shock to a passive stare.

"That's why we're tying him up, remember?" The boys all rushed to aid John in holding Peter down while Wendy tightly wrapped the vine around him. "Now Nibs, to the caves."

"Wait…" Slightly called, as the group started moving. "Shouldn't we knock him out so he doesn't know how to get there?" Wendy was about to protest until John spoke up.

"Great idea Slightly, Curly if you could do the honors?" Curly didn't hesitate even when Wendy gasped. "Wendy I know you don't want to see Peter hurt, but this is for the safety of the group. If he escapes and goes back to Hook, he'll lead the pirates right to us." Staring down at the ground in defeat Wendy sighed.

"I know."

"Alright, Nibs carry on then," John exclaimed, as he and the other helped carry, or more like drag, Peter, to the caves.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so stuff happens in this chapter. Do you think the boys and Wendy are right to tie Peter up? Do you think Peter's loyalties lie with Hook? Tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is kind of like a filler chapter but it's still good! (I don't own any of the characters)**

* * *

 _This is not how I had planned this…_ Peter thought as he slowly came to. His plan was to know where exactly the gang was hiding out, not to be knocked out and dragged for what felt like hours on end. As he opened his eyes he saw that they were deep in the caves, a small opening in the ceiling, a small fire crackling. Based on the light streaming in through the opening Peter could see that it was nighttime. _Great, how am I supposed to escape now?_ He sneered as he noticed that Slightly was sitting beside him supposedly keeping watch (the poor lad had fallen asleep). Peter sighed and slumped back against the rock wall. It wasn't until later did he realize that someone had gotten up and was making their way over. _The girl…_

"Slightly," she whispered gently shaking him awake. "Go to sleep, I'll take this watch alright?" His eyes weren't fully open but he managed a mumble of thanks before moving to his makeshift bed by the fire. Enveloped by the silence and minimal crackling from the fire, Peter and Wendy sat, shoulders barely touching. _Why would she sit so close if she knows I despise her?_ Peter thought as he rolled his eyes for what felt the like hundredth time that day.

"Roll your eyes all you want," Wendy started crossing her arms over her knees.

"How did you…you know what, never mind," Peter huffed, he proceeded to mumble under his breath. "If things went my way I'd be back on the ship by now."

"Back on the ship, with Hook and his crew? Do you really think you're welcome there Peter?" Peter couldn't believe that Wendy would be telling him something like this. What did she know about his life on the Roger? _Nothing, she's just a mere girl Hook…(codfish)…wants captured._

"I would stop talking before you get hurt," he growled.

"You wouldn't hurt me, you never have and you never will."

"Never have…we've only met a couple days ago. I've never seen you before then." This time Wendy let out the sigh, clearly showing her frustration.

"I told you that we've met before. We've fought, we've flown, and we've done everything you can do on Neverland. Even danced with the fairies…"

"There's no such thing…"

"Stop it!" She hissed, she snapped her position so that she was leaning on her hands leaning towards him with a scrunched angry face. Their closeness made Peter blush and he had hoped that in his moment of hesitation, before avoiding eye contact, Wendy hadn't noticed.

"Oh Peter, what happened to you?" she sounded like she had given up and had retreated a few inches further away from him, back in her previous position with her head buried in her arms which rested on her knees. Peter couldn't help but look back at her, a sense of guilt rushing through him. She looked helpless in her dirtied white nightgown and just the toes of her feet sticking out from underneath. _I wish I knew what happened to me too…_ In the minutes that followed Peter contemplated on expressing his feelings to the girl.

"You know…" he hesitantly started causing Wendy to peek in his direction. "The captain wonders the same thing. He always drifts off thinking about something, and most of the time it has to do with my memories. A part of me feels like he's hiding something from me, like he doesn't want me to know about my past." Wendy picked up her head now staring in sympathy at the poor boy. He looked confused and lost, and it was a weird expression to see Peter give. It was almost like one would never know that he was actually the most cocky and spirited boy around.

"I promise Peter," she got up on her knees and fully faced him. "I swear to you I will do whatever it takes to get your memories back to you." For some reason, something within Peter told him to smile, so he did. It was small and nothing compared to his smiles before he lost his memories, but Wendy was glad nonetheless. She now sat a little closer, leaning against the rock wall with her hands in her lap.

"Do you remember anything about Hook? Or even the lost boys?" she was scared to say herself since Peter was so set on believing that he hadn't met her until a couple days ago.

"I don't remember the lost boys…I don't even know who they are. Captain told me about them once, and said that if I ever saw them to either kill them or bring them to him," Wendy let out a small gasp. "Judging by your reaction, the boys over there are who you're talking about aren't they?"

"Yes I'm afraid so." They sat in a now awkward silence until Peter continued.

"As for the captain, all I can remember is that I think of a codfish whenever I think of him for some reason…" he was interrupted by Wendy's laugh. "What did I say that was so funny?"

"You," she chuckled as her laugh came to an end. "You always call Hook a codfish whenever you fight or see him."

"Why?"

"Because he reminds you of a codfish for some reason," she giggled. Peter had a contemplative look on his face.

"Oh, in that case next time I see Hook, I shall call him a codfish," he then grinned his big, sly, cocky grin he was famous for.

"You're already starting to act like yourself," she quietly said, hoping not to jinx anything.

"I don't know what it is, but something inside of me is telling me that I can trust you." Wendy only smiled with her bright blue eyes and got up to tend to the fire.

"You should get some rest, I'm sure you'll need it to convince the boys you're good." _Am I good though?_ Peter thought as he watched her. _Why do I remember bad things…very bad…gruesome…things…?_

* * *

"C-captain, shouldn't we stop to set up camp?" Smee stuttered beside Hook. They were currently trudging through the forest, slashing away at vines and leaves in their way.

"Just a little further, we need to get as close to where we saw the boy fly as we can. That way we can find where they're hiding in the morning," Hook explained.

"What about what the night has to offer sir?" Smee was shakily holding the lamp in front of him afraid of what the shadows are hiding.

"No worries, with our ranking on this island, any creature who dare attempt to attack will be forever banished. I'll have the boy simply wish it away and it will be gone."

"Like Tiger Lily and her tribe? And the fairies?"

"Exactly Smee, exactly. With the boy on our side, we can accomplish anything and everything."

"That's if he doesn't get his memories back…" Smee cautiously muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: So Peter's remembering a little more! Maybe Wendy has something to do with it?! And what the butt Hook?! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think so far :)**

 **Also thanks Believixkid100 for the comment, I was not aware the Twins actually had names! I'll keep that in mind as the story develops :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's getting interesting! AND we're almost at 10 chapters! I'm getting SO excited haha (I don't own any of the characters)**

* * *

"What do you suppose we do then Wendy?" John asked exasperated as he crossed his arms. Peter awoke to his sudden outburst to see that they were all crowded around the fire, which had now lost its glow, and were looking to Wendy for answers.

"Ah you woke 'im up," Slightly blabbed unconsciously deeply regretting it.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you Peter, but you see Wendy just isn't agreeing to anything we're suggesting," John sarcastically played along.

"John that's enough. We can't just keep him here like some monster chained to a wall. He's lost his memories, and I promised him to do anything and everything I could to get them back. So, today we're going to talk to Peter and see what he remembers and what he doesn't remember about us, the pirates, Indians, mermaids, fairies, and especially Neverland," Wendy explained as she ordered the boys to sit in a circle that included Peter. They were then sitting in yet another awkward silence as the boys' eyes darted from one another's.

"Why don't you start by telling us what you remember about Neverland then, if we're really going to do this," Nibs asked Peter and mumbled the latter under his breath. They all stared expectantly at Peter, waiting for his response.

"Well, I remember the seasons…" Peter started before going back into the silence.

"This isn't getting us any closer to getting his memories back," Tootles sighed.

"Wait," Wendy begged. "Look," she motioned back to Peter who showed a distant expression, much like the one he saw Hook give. "What else do you remember about the island Peter?"

"Yelling…screaming…fires all over the place…and the blood…" He spoke in a monotonous voice, which sent a chill down everyone's spines.

"What do you suppose he's talking about?" John hesitantly asked Nibs on his left. The lost boy's suddenly found the ground to be very interesting because all except Nibs, John and Wendy were staring at it as if they were trying to avoid the topic.

"As I said before, Neverland was a very different place than it was when you first came, especially now. Peter never told us what things were like when he first arrived, but we found out some information from the fairies. The queen told us that in the beginning there were wild beasts everywhere, and more mystical creatures you could ever dream of. Then the only humans were the pirates, Indians, and Peter; but there were more beasts than them. The pirates and Indians were in constant battles and that's probably what Peter meant by fires, as for the blood he could mean the beasts; they were rather savage things attacking anything that moved. Some say that Hook's captain was torn to shreds by a massive beast; others say that Hook set the beast on his captain in order to take his place. There have been many rumors through the years." Wendy then looked sympathetically at Peter who was now staring dejectedly in the distance.

"Poor Peter, the things he's seen," she mumbled mostly to herself. "So does this mean he has his memories of how things were when he first arrived in Neverland?"

"Who knows?" Nibs shrugged. "Peter, are you alright? Can you tell us anything else you remember?" He continued to stare into space until he suddenly sat upright and stared hatefully at Wendy.

"This is all your fault," he sneered.

* * *

Hook and Smee had set up camp deep within the forest at a random location. Hoook's reasoning being that he saw a skeleton leaf and figured it was a clue left by Peter to determine his whereabouts. As they sat by the fire Smee got to thinking.

"Captain…do you think what we were once warned about…is coming true?" Smee asked in a small voice. He looked tentatively up from his hands over the small fire at Hook who stared deadpanned back.

"You mean what the queen of the fairies mentioned many years ago?" Hook's voice didn't sound like his own. Like someone was speaking for him, the fear slightly evident, which didn't calm Smee's nerves. "I've done my best to keep that memory in the back of my mind, to never dwell on it. I never thought it could be possible, but after what's been happening…"

"That explains why the fairies left huh?" He slumped in his seat. "And the Indian village…" Both men were now sitting dejected staring at their little fire, losing all form of their hope. It was certainly a rare sight that none have ever seen, beside themselves that is. The Captain James Hook for some reason can put all his true emotions out when he's with Smee. The buccaneer felt like his closest friend, they had known each other for many years. Even when Hook was with his captain, before he became captain of course, Smee was there to teach him the ropes and tricks of the ship.

"Nonsense," Hook said as he corrected himself. "The sooner we get the boy back the better chance we have of preventing the Queen's prophecy from happening. If he remembers all that supposedly happened to Neverland, he'll never be the same."

"A-and that means?" Smee, clearly scared to ask, said as he lifted his eyes just above his small spectacles.

"If he remembers and isn't sane afterwards, Neverland as we know it could end."

* * *

Wendy stood just outside the cave still comprehending what Peter had just said to her. _I thought we were making progress,_ she kept repeating in her head. She felt like she was going mad, all she wanted to do was understand what was going on. How Peter lost his memories, why Hook wants him, why the fairies and Indians left them. She was on the verge of tears when she heard footsteps come up from behind her.

"Wendy," John's voice soothed as he hugged his sister. "I'm sorry about what Peter said. He was out of line…"

"He was fine and he even started remembering," Wendy slightly sobbed.

"He started remembering then snapped…like something's preventing him from remembering," John muttered as he thought out loud. He unknowingly let go of Wendy as he tried to think more. "Do you suppose that could be the reason?" Wendy stared at him with wet cheeks almost in realization.

"Whatever is blocking him from remembering must also be the reason why he forgot in the first place!" This brought a smile to her face and made John feel better knowing that his sister was in higher hopes.

"However, if he changed so quickly just remembering small things, what will happen when he remembers everything?"

* * *

 **A/N: My my my just what is everyone talking about?! What prophesy? Whatttt? Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little late this week I promise next week it will be earlier! (I** **don't own any characters)**

* * *

Wendy and John walked back into the cave to find that the boys had yet again isolated Peter from their circle. Peter sat, leaning against the rock wall staring hatefully at the bunch.

"Anything happen while we were out?" John asked taking a glance over at Peter.

"We're back where we started," Tootles tiredly answered. Wendy and John looked questionably at each other, had their prediction been right?

"I thought it would help to question him about us, or you two and Michael, but he doesn't remember anything. Just that he has to take you to Hook," Nibs fully explained.

"Like what Tootles said, back to square one," Slightly said in a defeated manner.

"Wendy, if our guess is right, we shouldn't do anything to get his memories back…"

"No, there has to be a way for him to remember us, there has to be!" She was starting to get hysterical as tears blurred her vision. The boys immediately felt bad for her; they knew of her love for Peter and they wished for things to get better. The sight of everything made Nibs angry, so he confronted Peter. He grabbed his left shoulder and slammed it into the wall to get his attention.

"What was that for?" Peter yelled.

"You're going to tell me everything you remember!"

"I told you, all I remember is getting my orders to capture the girl and bring her back!"

"Orders from who?" He slammed his shoulder again.

"Nibs you're going to dislocate his shoulder," Slightly said as he came up behind him. Nibs ignored him and repeated his question.

"My captain, James!"

"I think you mean Hook! Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger, you sliced off his right hand and fed it to the crocodile and he replaced it with a hook! You always call him a codfish and make fun of his crew…"

"Nibs stop!" John warned. "We can't make him remember everything, or else!"

"Or else what?" Curly asked with a slightly scared tone. This made everyone look at John as if waiting for the answer.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered but he was quick to keep their attention. "But you saw how drastic his mood change was before. That was when he remembered small meaningless things. What happens if he remembers everything at once?"

"Hook…"Wendy muttered in the silence that ensued. Now everyone was looking at her. "That's the answer, we need Hook; he has the answers to our questions!" Everyone thought Wendy had surely lost it.

"Hook, the man who currently has Peter out to get you Hook?" Slightly questioned. "Why on earth would he have the answers to our questions?"

"Just think about it, he's prevented Peter from remembering him. He told me himself that he hasn't the knowledge as to why Peter's been loyal to him…"

"Then how can we assume he holds the answers?" Nibs sternly asked.

"Why else do you think Hook hasn't let Peter remember? Peter even told me that he thinks the same, Hook isn't letting him remember for a reason, and we're going to find out what it is," she marched over to Peter.

"And what do you think you're doing?" John asked as he rushed quickly to Wendy's side.

"Peter's our best option of getting back safely to Hook. I was going to help him up so he could lead us to him."

"And what do you suppose will happen to us once we get to Hook? He isn't just going to give us the answers we need."

"John's right, he'll want something in return," Slightly added from where he stood. There was a silence that quickly filled the room as Wendy thought, her arms folded across her chest.

"You're all foolish if you think that my captain will answer any of _your_ questions," Peter seethed from where he sat. Wendy gave a small scowl to Peter before giving her idea.

"It's simple, Hook takes me hostage again, and boys you overrun the ship and take charge," she said nonchalantly. Everyone gasped at her, most of the lost boys giving her open mouths.

"You must be mad," Slightly muttered.

"Take charge of Hook's ship without Peter?" Tootles questioned.

"That's an almost impossible task…" Curly started.

"Don't you all worry about Hook," Wendy tried to reassure the group.

"Wendy, you won't just have Hook to worry about, you also have Peter. You can't take the both of them on by yourself," John stated.

"Well, we've got to try something."

"It may work…" Nibs started, a plan vehemently forming in his mind. "If Peter directs us to where the ship is, we convince Hook to take us aboard, and from there threaten to kill Peter…" a wave of gasps interrupted Nibs from his plan. "Just listen, listen; we threaten him to get the answers we need from Hook." Nibs then walked up to Wendy and John and whispered faintly so Peter didn't overhear. "Hook will have no choice but to give us our answers. If Peter dies, Neverland is over."

"What if Hook expects us to kill him though?" Wendy questioned.

"He won't want it all to end like this, and the fact that he hasn't taken advantage of Peter's memory loss and just killed him, means that he never wanted to." They took a minute to think through the plan before speaking.

"I say lads, what do you think? Are we going to get our answers?" John exclaimed. He we greeted by a wave of cheers from the boys and Wendy. "Then let's go find us some pirates!"

* * *

 **A/N: So it's a tad on the short side...but hey we're almost to the exciting parts! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within the week so keep checking back! Also I wanted to say a big THANK YOU to anyone who favorited and who is following this story, obviously it must mean you like it so that makes me happy :)**

 **Don't be afraid to leave a review! Tell me anything what you like what you don't like, what I should add more too anything! You could ask what my favorite color is I don't know haha. I just don't want to be one of those writers who says "I won't post the next chapter unless I get 2** **reviews!" cause I don't think that's fun lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Woo! Here's a new chapter on a TUESDAY! WHAATTT? I know that like never happens but I promised another chapter earlier in the week and boom baby! Also...I don't own any characters!**

* * *

The group was quick to move out to start their hunt for Hook. Nibs lead the group while Slightly and John made sure Peter followed closely behind. They didn't want to take any risks of him flying off without them. Wendy both liked and disliked the plan, but she knew they had to get the answers to their questions and if Hook knew them, then so be it.

"There's the ship, it's still there," Slightly pointed to a clearing in the forest. They made their way close to the shore, but hidden by the line of trees, back to where they last saw the ship. Peter grumbled in response while the others cheered.

"Quiet lads," John was quick to shush. "We don't know if any of them are lurking about here."

"We're almost to a good spot, from there we can signal to the ship to bring us aboard," Nibs explained as he kept moving.

"My captain won't fall for your horrible plan!" Peter exclaimed. "He's smarter than you think he is, so are the other pirates on board…well…most of them!" He yelled trying to get free.

"Our plan is happening whether you like it or not!" Slightly said.

"Help me quiet him!" John called over Peter's continued yelling. They struggled for a little while longer until rustling could be heard near the group's clearing.

"Someone's coming!" Nibs yelled in a hushed tone, a look of slight desperation apparent.

"He won't fall for it!" Peter yelled.

"Quiet!" Slightly yelled, at this point almost everyone except Wendy were yelling all sorts of things back and forth until someone interrupted them.

"I say," the familiar chilling voice called. "What have we here Smee?" At that everyone was quiet as Hook and Smee entered the clearing, Hook flaunting a nefarious grin.

"My captain's not a codfish!" Peter yelled before realizing that no one was arguing with him anymore. He opened his eyes and looked up to see none other than his captain staring right at him. "Captain!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. Peter never thought he'd be captured in front of his own captain.

"Good job at finding the girl Peter, but I'm afraid you got it backwards young lad. You are supposed to capture her, not she you." Only Smee, as Hook kept his grin plastered on his face, laughed at the poor attempt of a joke.

"I swear, it's not what it looks like!" Peter started before Wendy spoke up over him.

"We've captured him in an exchange," she barked giving her most determined face ever. Her order sparked the captain's interest. "Peter's life for answers to our questions." Hook shrugged at Smee, almost in disbelief they could think of a plan like that.

"Answers to your questions in order for Peter to live?" He tried to hide his laughter. "I find it incredibly hard to believe you could get rid of the love of your life dear." Wendy's face turned a slight shade of red as Peter looked at her in shock. _How could a girl I've never seen before care for me? Love? What is that?_ Peter thought hard as the events unfolded in front of him. He didn't even flinch as a knife was brought to his neck from Nibs. Not even when a small drop of blood was drawn. He didn't come back to reality until he heard his captain begging to spare his life.

"Alright, alright, don't harm the boy for goodness sakes," he pleaded. "Brimstone and gall what could be so important? Or better yet, what makes you think I hold the answers to these questions hmm?"

"The reason why you kept him alive," Wendy said somewhat triumphantly.

"You wouldn't take advantage of your opponent if they've lost their memory of you; especially if they become your most loyal dogs," John explained. They all stood there as Hook contemplated on what to do. The lost boys looked around in anxious confusion eager to know what was going to happen now. Peter stared at Wendy, unsure now of his whole existence. He never knew about love, he never knew about this mysterious girl, he never knew who his captain really was, he never knew anything; but according to everyone around him…he already did. Because of these thoughts the weather darkened ever so slowly. It took a while until the others realized that the once warm sunny blue skies had changed to cold dark gray clouds. The first to notice the change was Hook.

"Alright, enough of this nonsense. I'll give you the answers you desire but only on the comfort of my ship," he growled. He then grabbed Smee to turn him around and they headed off to their rowboat, the gang of kids was quick to follow.

It wasn't long until they made it to the ship, after two awkward and unfortunate trips to make sure everyone was on board. As soon as all the kids were on Hook gave the strict order of "Harm a single hair on these kids and you'll face an abrupt end" to his men before escorting Wendy and Peter into his quarters. Peter was now released of his bonds and sat next to Wendy in front of Hook's desk.

"I must say I'm impressed with you Wendy Darling," Hook announced as he poured himself a cup of gin before settling in his chair facing the two. "I never thought it would come to this."

"You underestimate me and the boys," Wendy snapped making Hook choke a small laugh while he took a sip.

"Of course I do, you don't have your true leader running about and making a muck of things."

"He made wrongs right and helped people…"

"People he deemed worthy of helping. Ever think he'd help me like I him now?" Hook was quick to question, making Wendy a little flustered. "That' what I thought." They were consumed in a silence at which point they could hear the beginnings of rain outside. Peter's thought process was getting worse.

"Are you going to answer my questions in truth?"

"I will considering the questions you have prepared for me. I can only assume this has a connection to something I learned about many, many years ago."

"So you know what's going on?"

"I'm afraid so, and judging by the weather, it doesn't look like we have much time until something bad happens," he took another sip. "So I suggest Miss Darling, that you speed things along." Wendy took a deep breath in and slowly released it, calming herself, preparing herself for whatever Hook had to say. She promised Peter that she would do anything to get his memories back. Getting the answers from Hook was only the start of her journey to get Peter back.

* * *

 **A/N: So what'd you guys think? Just wanted to thank people who favorited this story and to the new followers of this story! Thanks so much guys it makes me so happy! Feel free to leave a review!**

 **ALSO**

 **AudreyGreathouse: Sorry for the curveball there! I thought I was gonna have a big fight scene with the pirates and everything but took it in a different direction. BUT don't worry, there's gonna be action soon to come!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I bet you've all been waiting for this chapter ;) (I don't own any of the characters...except the conception of Pan...)**

* * *

As the rain lightly fell outside, Wendy took a quick glance at Peter, who looked determined to figure something out. _He's thinking too much,_ Wendy feared. _Just like in the cave._ She didn't waste anymore time and took a breath before asking her first question.

"What do you know of Peter's memory loss?" Hook only sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I've told you all I know; one day, soon after you left this land, he appeared on my ship believing I was his captain."

"That's how you found out about it, I mean what do you know of it, you said before we came to the ship that you knew something that might have to do with this. Tell me what it is." The more time that passed the more Wendy grew anxious. She felt like she was glaring at Hook as a sly smirk played on his face.

"I don't know if you'll be able to handle what I have to say about that…"

"Believe me Hook," Wendy warned. "I can handle it." They had a small stare down until Hook took another sip of his drink.

"Long ago, in between the Neverland of before and the Neverland you know of now, I was ordered by the fairy queen to meet with her to discuss an important topic; a prophesy. She predicted these very events happening now, quite a terrible tragedy really…"

"Get on with it Hook." He let out a big sigh before finishing his drink.

"The queen concluded that if Pan were to ever discover these feelings of love, it could be the end of Neverland. Such a change could destroy the balance, and the once friendly adventurous atmosphere would turn deadly. That's what's beginning here with Peter." Wendy took a minute to grasp what it was he said.

"You referred to Peter as Pan…"

"The connection between him and Neverland is from a spirit called Pan. It's what keeps the body it's in, in this case Peter, to forever be a child. If outside forces corrupt its concept of innocence, then it begins a self destruction." Wendy gasped at this; the thought of Peter being destroyed by a force he couldn't even see greatly scared her.

"So, so why did he lose his memories, what does this have to do with what's happening now?"

"Young Darling, I'm giving you an explanation; Peter is not the first Pan. When the queen met with me, it was in a recover period from the previous Pan and Peter."

"You didn't know who the Pan was before Peter?"

"No, but I know what happened to him, believe me when I say you won't be able to handle yourself. Just know that the queen bestowed upon Peter a protective barrier, if you will, to prevent what once happened from occurring again."

"Protective barrier…so that's how Peter lost his memories?" Hook merely nodded as he got up to get himself another drink. He took that moment to look at Peter who still looked puzzled and slightly disheveled. The rain outside seemed to lighten a little. "So everything Peter believes now, him thinking you're his captain, is the queen's doing?"

"That would seem to be the case, however she tailored it to fit the boy's deepest desires."

"He wanted to be a pirate?" Wendy muttered mostly to herself as she looked down.

"Not necessarily," Hook announced as he came back with more gin. "He wanted to have a family, no? It makes sense he chose me, he always seemed to admire me don't you think?"

"I think you're thinking too highly of yourself."

"You know nothing of me and the boy's relationship. When I first captured him he was scared. It was just he on the island, no lost boys to save him. I fed him and gave him clothing and started training him in sword fighting; we formed a bond. It doesn't surprise me that after all this time his subconscious still thinks of that moment." Wendy didn't want to press on that subject, for she knew the real hatred Peter had for pirates. _Maybe his experience with Hook is why he dislikes them so much,_ she thought. _But it all seemed like such a big game…_ They continued to sit a little while longer soaking in the information.

"So he's starting again then…" Wendy dejectedly stated. This sparked Hook's attention as he raised his eyebrow. "The memory loss, is almost like a new beginning for Peter. If he remembers everything, then it would be the fall of Neverland…"

"Stop," it was the first time Peter had spoken since they had gotten onto the ship. He sounded somewhat scared but determined as he sat up and faced Wendy. "I don't know you…but at the same time I do. You promised me you would help me get my memories back. Please, that's all I want, I just want to remember everything." Tears threatened to form in his eyes.

"Don't you get it boy? If you remember everything you'll corrupt Pan and Neverland will end," Hook snapped trying to put some sense into him.

"There has to be another way! I don't remember what happened, but it couldn't have been as bad as it seems. I mean, I'm still a kid, I still like having fun, I haven't lost my innocence. Why? Why is this happening?" Both Wendy and Hook could see the old Peter trying to come back, the one who never gave up, who always looked for solutions. The clap of thunder outside snapped Wendy out of her shock and she tilted her head down.

"It's all my fault," she mumbled under her breath.

"Yes I'm afraid it is," Hook lazily agreed as if he already knew this information.

"What do you mean? Why would it be your fault?" Anger started to slowly take over the confusion in Peter as he waited for Wendy's response. "Why?" He somewhat forcefully grabbed her shoulder to make her look at him.

"Oh Peter, I couldn't tell you," she started sobbing into her hands. Completely enraged that he wasn't getting the answers he wanted, Peter quickly stood up, knocking the chair over, and headed towards the door.

"If you can't help me I'll go find someone else."

"Who boy?" Hook's voice boomed over the sound of thunder outside. "Who else is there to turn to? The fairies have fled to find a new refuge, the Indians split and turned on themselves, and the mermaids have gone deep into the depths of the abyss. There's no one else here who can help you besides us pirates." His words made Peter stop and rethink what he was going to do.

"There has to be someone," he quietly said before opening the door and taking off into the rainy skies.

* * *

 **A/N: So hopefully that cleared up a bunch of questions as to what happened. I'll touch up a bit more on what happened to the fairies, Indians, and mermaids in later chapters. Tell me what you guys thought of it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So the POV you've probably all waited/wanted/expected or didn't expect I don't know...I just thought I'd change it up ;) (I don't own anyone!)**

* * *

Peter's P.O.V

 _He was right…Captain James…Hook…Codfish…whatever his name is. He was right; I had nowhere to go and no one to turn to_ , I thought as I flew in the lightly falling rain. A part of me knew that there had to be someone around; anyone. It couldn't just be the pirates, or the lost boys, or Wendy. I had no idea where I was flying, so it came as a surprise to me when I just landed in front of a certain tree in the middle of the island. I looked around wondering why I had landed here, placing a hand on the tree as I walked all the way around it. I had almost made a complete circle until it felt like the tree caved in. As I looked in the fairly large opening I had created, I unknowingly walked into it and was encased in darkness. It wasn't long until I felt a falling sensation and rolled into a room.

"What…where…?" I questioned out loud as I looked at my surroundings. The room was small but still large. There was an open space in the middle with a fur carpet and a chair and along the walls other tunnels that seemed to all meet here. "What is this place?" I asked no one as I got up to explore. Down one tunnel was a big table with lots of chairs and plates and dishes messily left lying around. Another tunnel revealed lots of beds. I was confused when I went through another tunnel to show only a single larger bed with fur for blankets. Out of all the rooms I had been in, this was by far the most comfortable to me, so I took it upon myself to relax a little bit. No one could find this hideout since no one else was on the island.

"Except for the pirates," I spoke to myself as I lay on my back on the bed. "Except for the lost boys…" I started to drift a little as I looked at the cave-like ceiling above me. "Except for Wendy…" I closed my eyes allowing sleep to take over my last thought of the Wendy bird.

* * *

"This is absurd," Hook angrily spat as he downed another one of his drinks. "I hope you know this is still your fault Miss Darling."

"Yes I know," Wendy snapped back. They were at a loss; they didn't know what to do after Peter had left. By now Nibs, John, and Slightly had joined in Hook's secluded chambers. They were informed of what had happened before they burst in demanding to know what was being talked about.

"So that's why we saw him fly off," Slightly concluded.

"Yes, and now we have no idea of where the boy has gone," Hook said now with a bored look plastered on his face.

"We have to find him if he's in a state like this," Nibs thought.

"I agree to that, who knows what he'll think in the dark of the night," John added.

"Don't you think I know this already?" Hook asked getting angry yet again. It was clear to his guests that he was in fact slightly inebriated, and therefore his moods changed quickly.

"You talk as if you care about him," John pointed out as he received a glare from the captain.

"None of you shall understand the relationship the boy and I have," he said loudly as he got up to head towards the door. "Now, you thought it, so go do it: find the boy and bring him back!" He opened the door waiting for the gang of kids to leave.

"We're not pirates, you're not our captain, and we'll not follow your orders," Wendy barked back. Hook perked up at the statement as a vicious snarl formed on his face.

"If that's the case," was all he said as he walked in between the doorway to the deck. "Capture them lads!" Hook ordered as his crew jumped into action. Tootles, Curly, and the twins were quickly grabbed at while John, Nibs, and Slightly were ambushed; while the captain himself captured Wendy.

"Throw 'em down under boys! We've got ourselves captives!" Wendy struggled against his firm grasp, watching in horror as she saw her brothers being pushed to the lower decks of the ship.

"No, you can't, we have to find Peter!"

"Don't you worry Miss Darling, my men will search day and night until the boy is found. Meanwhile, you shall stay in somewhat nicer conditions than the others," Hook said as he moved her further into his chambers to a hidden door revealing a cage. "Don't worry, I'll have Smee check in on you once a day so as to make sure you are taken care of." He slyly explained as he shoved her into the cage and quickly locking it behind her.

"What about Peter!" Wendy screamed, anger controlling the volume of her voice.

"Well let's see," Hook said as he sat back at his desk. "My men will get him and bring him back, and we'll go about things as they were before you and the lost boys came back. That way, the fall of Pan and the destruction of Neverland won't happen, and Peter will remain my most faithful member of my crew."

"What will happen when he remembers? He's bound to get some of his memories back after today!"

"Nonsense girl!" Hook had gotten up and yelled directly towards the cage. At this point he just happened to look out his window to see that it had stopped raining. "Proof to my words, it's stopped raining," he paused to take a sip from his bottle rather than pouring another drink. "The boy's memories are being suppressed yet again. The queen's magic hasn't failed us." Wendy shocked, released the restraining bars and slowly backed away until her back reached the wall. _I've failed…_ was all she thought as she sank to her knees. She didn't bother wiping at the tears that feel from her eyes.

"You needn't cry, Miss Darling; for when my men bring him back, you'll be able to watch over your love in the distance just as he did for you for so long," Hook sneered as he closed the door to the hidden cage leaving Wendy in darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you guys think?! I really appreciate review so don't be afraid! It encourages me to keep writing :)**

 **Also I have exciting news! If any of you are interested in the Book Thief...I started a new fan fiction for that story called The Boy With Lemon Colored Hair. So don't be afraid to check that out if you like it.**


	14. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!**

 **Hello all, so I have some slightly sad news? I don't know I feel bad but…oh well. I need to take this week and next week off of posting chapters. I feel really bad about this but I have a lot happening right now! First of all I'm a full time college student in a double major (it's crazy I know lol) second of all, I usually post a new chapter once I have the previous one already typed up and in this case I'm a little behind (because college…) last point I have to make: I go on thanksgiving break in about two weeks so once I'm home I'll have a butt ton of time to write so look forward for a new chapter then!**

 **Again I feel awful that I need to take a little break, but I have a bunch of concerts and performances to prepare for and just a lot of homework. I did post a new chapter on my other story The Boy With Lemon Colored Hair though so if you need something to read for this week go and check that out. Feel free to leave a review for it too! I pretty much LIVE for those because it gives me an idea of what you think of my writing and plot so definitely keep reviewing!**

 **One last thing! I got a review from a Guest asking for longer chapters. I will try? I just gave myself around a 1,000 word count for almost each chapter only because I never know when to end something (like now for example lol) but I can try. No promises ;)**

 **So to wrap up: check back in around two weeks for a new Forgotten Memories chapter! AND if you're interested in The Book Thief check out my new story called The Boy With Lemon Colored Hair, a new chapter will be up next week!**

 **ok that's it lol...bye!**

 **~Parttimewriter123**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I own no characters!**

* * *

Peter

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was still in the underground home. I felt comforted by the candle lit room and the warm furs. I sighed as I lay in the bed thinking of what to do. _I could search the island for anyone who would be able to help me…I could fly for as long as I could go…I could go back to Wendy…_

"Wait…" I said out loud snapping me out of my thoughts. "Wendy!" I unknowingly exclaimed. Something within me felt that I should rescue her for some reason. _Why would I have this feeling?_ Everything within my body was telling me to rush to get her back, to bring her back to me. _Why?_ Going against the strange yet familiar feeling, I decided to go out for a short fly. The morning light gave me new energy as I flew to see where I should go. In the distance I could see the Roger sitting like a duck on the water. My inner voice was screaming at me to go as fast as I could to rescue Wendy…but I had to ignore it. She couldn't give me answers, not even my captain could. _But she said she would help…she promised…_ My troubling thoughts made me slowly sink down to the soft ground. As soon as my feet touched I could tell something was wrong, and just as I snapped my head to look around I heard a voice yell.

"Now!" I saw four people rush out of their hiding spots and tried to fly off until they grabbed my foot and tackled me to the ground. The four of them together were too strong for me and it didn't help that they hit me against the head to knock me out. The last image I saw was of a dark skinned girl, with what looked like red paint on her face, and her hair parted into two long braids.

She looked familiar.

* * *

Wendy had been alone for hours in the small hidden cell. She dejectedly sat staring into nothingness as she thought about Peter. She was sad and confused but anger overpowered her feelings. Anger more so to herself at the fact that she had once again been captured by Hook.

"I'm not strong enough," she whispered ever so quietly. "I can't do anything…No wonder Peter doesn't remember me. All he ever did was rescue me, because all I ever did was got captured. The roles switched, but even then I got captured." She tilted her head toward the one small porthole above to see the rising sun. "Oh Peter, I'm terribly sorry." She was barely able to get the last of her sentence out when Hook slammed open the door.

"My dear Wendy," he started. "You still remorse over your failure? You should know better than to make promises you cannot keep." Wendy glared at the captain as he leaned towards one side of the doorframe.

"I should've known you would capture us eventually, it's not in your nature to be the friendly type," Wendy snapped. Hook took her comment into consideration as he slowly grabbed a key from his belt, put it in the lock on the cell door, and unlocked it. Wendy still glared as he slowly opened and walked through the door and leaned down to her. Once he was close enough he forcefully grabbed her neck with his one hand and lifted her up.

"As a guest in my cabin you shall not regard me in such a hateful manner!" He exclaimed. Wendy's toes were barely touching the ground as she stared fearfully into Hook's blue as forget-me-not eyes. "Were you not raised properly?" And with that he tossed her to the ground where she landed with a thump. "If you behave poorly again," he threatened as he walked out and closed and locked the cell. "It will be worse than the bruises around your neck!" He left with another big slam of the door leaving Wendy again in tears.

Hook sighed as he silently stood just outside the door to Wendy's cell. He could hear her cries, no doubt in shock that he would handle her the way he did. Before he could think about it another second Smee quickly barged into his chambers blabbering and stuttering hurried words.

"Cap'n, cap'n!"

"What is it Smee?" Hook called over Smee's rushing. Smee paused a moment to gather his breath before explaining.

"Sir, the crew has spotted Peter!" Hook looked expectantly at him waiting for more information. Minutes went by as Smee reluctantly forgot to mention what it was he wanted to say.

"What of it Smee!" Hook yelled shaking the sense back into the buccaneer.

"H-h-he was c-captured sir!"

"Captured by whom Smee?"

"Indians sir!" Hook froze as the blood slightly drained from his face. "Cap'n…w-what does this mean?" Hook backed up as far as he could until he reached a wall and leaned against it.

"He's getting his memories back," he mumbled as he stared at nothing. "He's getting his memoires back.

"W-well isn't that a good thing? Then the queen was wrong about the prophecy and things 'll go back to normal!"

"We don't want normal Smee!" Hook exploded. "He cannot get his memoires back. Whatever is happening to him must be making the queen's magic wear off. Things cannot go back to normal, the girl has corrupted him enough."

"W-what about the Indians sir?"

"Tiger Lily must be taking things into her own hands," Hook snapped back into his normal stance as he thought things through. "Where were they last seen? There's no doubt it must be near their hideout."

"Just near the Mermaid Lagoon." Silence filled the room as Smee awaited his captain's orders.

"Send a search out tonight, it is very likely they will be hunting by moonlight to avoid being seen," he made his way over to his desk. "Who knows how long they've been here. Who knows if we all aren't being deceived by the fairies themselves?" He said the latter under his breath but Smee heard him.

"You think the fairies are doing all of this?"

"Tis only a theory, why would they be the first to leave? Why would they be the only ones who know of the prophecy? Why would they not stay and help the land they once called home? Why abandon Neverland's own prince whom they worshiped so much? I want to know Smee, just what exactly is happening here on this island…"

* * *

 **A/N: So that all happened lol. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or if things don't make sense, I'm CRAZY tired right now and I meant to post sooner but my break was packed full of stuff. I hope you all had a good little break from school (if you're in it haha) and are excited for the holidays cause I am!**

 **Anyways back to business: New chapter next week for this story! I'm going to keep the word count closer to 1,000 words per chapter. I know it's a little on the short side but I just really don't have enough time to make longer chapters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review cause I love them and tell me how you're liking (or disliking?) the story so far :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: So here's another chapter! I hope you guys will like and appreciate this chapter since it's all from Peter's POV :) And I don't own any characters!**

* * *

Peter

 _I was flying, high in the sunlit sky. Below me was an island that I recognized as home. One part was covered in snow, another with fall leaves, another with fields of flowers, and the last with dry lands, each representing the seasons. I could see a well-known ship anchored in the bay near a skull-like cave. Everything seemed familiar; everything seemed like home. I closed my eyes and breathed in what I thought was the fresh clean air but something smelled rancid. When my eyes opened up again I saw my home, burnt to a crisp. My stomach fell to my toes and I sunk fast to the blackened ground._

What happened? _I thought as I looked around with wide eyes. Tears threatened to fall but I couldn't risk being seen crying. I immediately started to run, sprint to wherever my legs were taking me. Mermaid Lagoon: empty with tar-like goop filling their once lively swimming hole. The Hollow, home of the fairies: burnt down to an uneven pointy stump. The Village, where the Indian's lived: completely wiped out._ What is going on? _I thought again as I fell to my knees. I felt weak, I couldn't bring myself to stand or even lift my head. Slumping over to my side in a defeated manner, I just laid there. I felt empty inside._ Why, what happened to my home? What happened to Neverland? What happened?! _I thought repeatedly as I grasped at the dirt beneath my hands frantically. I don't know why I was digging. Maybe to believe that at some point I'd see the once green grass I was familiar with, or at least a flower. But there was nothing. I pulled myself to my knees to dig further._ What about the fairies? Where are the fairies? Where's…Where's Tink?

"Tink!" I yelled as I quickly sat upright with wide eyes unaware of my surroundings. I tried to calm myself as I looked at the people around me. Beads of sweat trickled down my face as my panting increased. _Who are these people?_ I asked repeatedly in my head. I didn't know what was wrong with me. _Why can't I pull myself together?_ I said to no one. The dark skinned people just stared at me, not offering any help. My heart raced as I grabbed at it to calm it down; I was about to pass out.

"Peter!" A voice called. I tried to turn toward where it came from but the darkness was clouding my vision. Someone then grabbed my shoulders and propped me up on something. There was more movement and shuffling until I smelt something very strong waft by my nose. I immediately started coughing, which made me strangely feel back to normal.

"Wh-what's going on? Who are you?" I asked as my coughing stopped and my vision cleared.

"Peter you must calm down," the soothing voice said. A hand rested on my shoulder and I saw that it belonged to a girl.

"Who are you?" I asked this time really staring at her face to see if a name would pop in my head.

"You know who I am," she spoke. Then it all rushed back to me.

"Tiger Lily," I exasperated, shocked that such a clear memory came back. She smiled after I said her name and seemed to relax more.

"I'm glad you are better Peter," she calmly spoke as she sat back on her knees.

"Please, can you tell me what's going on? Why was I acting like that? What happened to my memories? Where… _who_ is Tink?" Tiger Lily again rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm afraid I know not all that you seek. But please rest, you cannot risk another incident like that." I sighed because I still didn't understand, but took a deep breath and waited.

"Where are we?" I calmly asked this time as I looked around at the surroundings. It looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't place when I had last seen it.

"We are in an underground cave my people have made over time. We use it when we hunt as a safe haven from the pirates."

"What about the village? It was destroyed last time I saw it," I started. "Have you been underground this whole time?"

"We were driven down to hide from the pirates after our best fighters never returned." I could see the sadness in her face and as I looked around, only noticed that there were women, children, and what looked to be young men, but I didn't see the most important person.

"Your father was with them…wasn't he?" I hesitantly asked, already knowing the answer. She gravely nodded before continuing.

"I took it upon myself to lead the remaining members of my tribe. We are not all strong enough to fight the pirates, not yet. I have been training the young ones in hopes that they will be able to aid me in the hunts."

"Do you have any idea where they went?"

"I do not. They vanished around the time the fairies left." Tink. I could feel myself getting anxious as the slew of questions I had, and still have, flooded my head yet again. I decided to leave it be so I didn't worry Tiger Lily. We sat in the silence as her people stared in wonder at us…at me. I dropped my gaze down to the floor suddenly uncomfortable.

"Tiger Lily," I asked in a hushed tone. "What happens if I can't control myself again?" She looked at me with her calming eyes.

"I am afraid to tell you, for I do not know what will happen." I was hesitant to continue, but I pushed forward.

"When I was on the ship…I heard that it would be the end of Neverland if I lost control. There's…there's something inside of me..."

"Peter please, do not speak of this here. My tribe knows not of the dangers that could happen, or not happen. I would like if we did not worry them too much considering the circumstances." _She's really acting like a leader now,_ I subconsciously thought. That's what I was supposed to be…

"The lost boys…Wendy!" I shot up to my feet ready to take off, only I couldn't find an exit.

"Do you remember them?" Tiger Lily asked as she stood up with her arm ready to calm me.

"I…I don't know for certain…but I do know that something is wrong, they're in trouble. Tiger Lily, at least tell me what I usually do when this happens? Something tells me this isn't the first time they've been in this kind of trouble. What do I do?" She raised her eyes to meet mine and said with determination:

"You go after them. You _save_ them."

* * *

 **A/N: So tell me what you guys think of this chapter! I kind of have an idea now of where the plot is really going and let me tell you it is the most surprising and the biggest plot twist you will ever think of. I've read a lot of Peter Pan fan fictions on here but none of them have had a plot (that I've seen meaning it could be out there I just haven't read it yet lol) like the one I've concocted...mwahahaha**

 **Anyways, just wanted to dedicate this chapter to a review I got from Up-In-the-Clouds1285 about getting into Peter's head and see what he's dealing with. I really like that idea and will continue to delve more into the mess that is his brain lol. Also thanks so much for such a nice and helpful review! You're the best and I will definitely PM you if I'm stuck in a rut :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY. I'll explain down below...but enjoy! (I don't own the characters)**

* * *

It wasn't long until Peter was shown the exit from the underground community. He was filled with fresh food prepared just for him so he had enough energy to last him whatever struggles were ahead. It was nightfall, he noted as he floated up into the moon lit sky. He easily spotted the Roger sitting like a duck in a pond with it's dimly lit cabin lights reflecting off the still water. _Wendy…_ his mind spoke out. Just as he was about to dart to the ship, movement in the brush below caught his eye.

"Shouldn't be too far up ahead mates," a pirate called to the crew behind him. A chill went up Peter's spine as he realized that they were looking for the Indians. _They must've seen me get captured,_ he thought as the gears in his head worked overtime. _Tiger Lily has no fighters…I need to lure them away, get them off course…_ His head snapped up once he made his decisions and quickly flew down. He made sure to have a fairly loud landing to get the attention of the pirates.

"What was that?" One of them asked.

"Probably just a bird."

"A bird at this time a night?"

"You think I'm lyin'?"

"It ain't a bird!"

"Then go look for ye self then!" The sudden commotion dyed down as one unknowingly made their way over to Peter. Peter, hidden high in a tree, could see the pirate approach with a small torch in his hand. He watched as the pirate made circles around each tree in the area looking for anything that might've caused the noise.

"Anything?" one of the pirates called out.

"Nothin…" he responded as he took one last look around.

"I'm tellin ya it was a bird!"

"It ain't no bird!" He was starting to head back when Peter ducked down with a vine and grabbed the smelly man. The pirate let out one loud yelp before he was quickly knocked out and tied up in a tree by his capturer. Peter was quiet, listening to what the others would do.

"Oy, what was that?" They were greeted with the noise of the night as their response.

"You two, go look for 'im," the leader of the group ordered. There was no back talking as they made their way over. Peter was quick to get more vines and switch what tree he was on. This time he didn't wait for them to head back, but instead knocked them out with two big thumps, one on each head. He then tied them up and moved them each to the top of a tree.

"Sir, it's just us…" there was a moment of hesitation.

"Come on then, it's probably just Tiger Lily and them messin' with us," he grumbled. He unsheathed his sword and they both progressed. The light from the lantern revealed bunches of leaves by three trees, freshly fallen. He leader pointed at them, then nodded up to motion to his partner to look up. As soon as they did Peter sprung at them. In the warmth of the moon lit Neverland night, only two yelps were heard, but were quickly covered by the nighttime creatures.

* * *

Wendy sat listening to the drunken pirate sing his favorite song for the umpteenth time that night. His trusty buccaneer right by his side giving him the drinks he demanded.

"Tis a lovely song cap'n!" Smee cheered on once Hook finished singing.

"Songs my own mother sang to me Smee!" Hook slightly slurred as he held his empty glass in the air as if in a toast. "I say Smee," he hiccupped. "My cup…fill up my cup." Wendy rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh. She was trapped in darkness and longed for a light other than the dim line under the door by her feet. _Oh Peter,_ she thought as she tucked her knees under her arms and hid her face from the world.

She didn't know when it had happened, but when she picked up her head she heard the faint snores coming from Hook.

"There, there cap'n," Smee said. Wendy pressed her ear to the door to hear Smee leave the now dark room. She was about to sit back when she heard a new noise. It was quiet and faint, but she could still hear it. There was a light struggle, and then nothing…and then the sound of light footsteps making their way across the floor. _Peter!_ The realization made Wendy's eyes come to life.

"Peter!" She whispered hopefully loud enough for him to hear. "Peter I'm over here!" The footsteps were now in front of the door. She didn't let her hopes falter when the door was pulled and didn't open. "Hook, he has the keys somewhere near him!" Then there was nothing but the quiet slight rocking of the ship. All Wendy could hear was the ferociously loud pounding of her heart as she anxiously waited. It was a sudden chain of movements that occurred until the door swung open revealing her mischievous hero.

"Oh Peter!" She whispered as she threw herself into his embrace. Tears spilled from her eyes and she tightened her grip. "Please, please hug me back…tell me that you remember…remember the lost boys, Tinkerbell, our adventures…me…" she quietly sobbed. Peter hesitated before gently pulling her away from him to look her in the eye. She saw that he was wide eyed with an expression she had never seen him give before. He didn't look angry, hurt, or lost, which were the emotions she had only seen him give since her return to the island. Instead, he looked slightly confused but relieved at the same time. Just as he was about to open his mouth a snore from his rival interrupted him. He sighed an irritated sigh before grabbing Wendy and darting out the window and into the night air.

They floated high in the sky simply embracing each other, like how they had when they danced to the music of the fairies. Wendy felt like that magical night happened ages ago; another tear slipped from her eye as she remembered it. A gentle hand wiped it away and made her look up into the enchanting eyes.

"I remember; I remember hearing your stories for the first time and wanting to tell the lost boys all about you. I remember seeing you face to face for the first time and your reaction when you saw that I could fly. I remember your kiss…and your thimble," he let a small smirk play on his lips before continuing. "I remember you, Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

* * *

 **A/N: OK! So I'm the worst and thought I would have some free time but I haven't until today...hence the new chapter...BUT hopefully I'll be able to write more in the days to come so then I can upload more! I hope this chapter was ok cause I literally just did it and I didn't edit it or anything and I hope it all makes sense...I hope you guys will tell me in reviews *HINT HINT* please leave a review lol**

 **ALSO: Thanks so much to people who are following and who favorited this story! It means a lot to me :)**

 **NEW CHAPTER HOPEFULLY NEXT WEEK!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's a special little update just for you guys! (Sorry for any mistakes I wrote it pretty fast lol)**

* * *

Wendy couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to her only moments before she was placed on the sandy shores of the island. Peter remembered her, and everything that happened between them. She was beyond excited, but her smile faltered as she thought of what was to come. What was happening to Neverland, where had the fairies gone, who stole Peter's memories? Her head was flooded with nothing but questions, and she was determined to find out the answers.

"Thanks Peter!" Slightly called as Peter flew back to the ship to retrieve the rest of the lost boys. So far Wendy was joined by Slightly, Nibs, and Curly.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Curly asked quickly getting Nibs attention. He had a feeling he knew what she was worrying about. Wendy hesitated before lifting her head to answer.

"Who did this to Peter?" She wasn't very loud in her question, but just loud enough for Nibs to hear the desperate tone of her voice. He gave her a contemplative look as he thought of what to say. In the distance the four watched as Peter made his way back with not one, but both of the twins. His strength was never a doubt to anyone who met him.

"I don't think anyone on this island knows just exactly what happened to Peter, or what is going on with the island," Nibs started to explain overlooking the rescue taking place. "This has never happened in any of the lost boys' time here, only Peter's, the fairies, Indians, the pirates, and the mermaids."

"Only problem is getting answers from them," Slightly said dejectedly. "With the fairies, mermaids, and Indians gone…all of our allies…we need to resort to our enemies."

"Not true," Wendy interjected as she stood up. "We still have Peter." They paused their conversation as a smiling Peter dropped off the twins.

"Only have John and Tootles left!" He called as he jumped into the air. They were still silent as they watched him reach the ship in what felt like record time.

"Peter forgets what happened last week!" Nibs said with a raising voice. He was quick to put himself back in line. "It would be a stretch if he remembered what happened the last time the island acted up."

"You keep talking about the island," Wendy started as she turned to face him. "But what about Pan? Maybe this has nothing to do with the island, but Pan itself. Hook referred to it instead of Peter when we were on his ship. It makes me believe that something is wrong with whatever this Pan is…not the island." They were engulfed in silence as the twins just gave confused looks to each other before looking back at the two.

"That is a good point," Slightly mumbled under his breath, which earned him a slight glare from Nibs.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask Peter what to do," a defeated Nibs said with averted eyes as he busied himself with nothing. Wendy only sighed and stared in thought back out over the water. _We'll figure out what is happening,_ Wendy thought to herself as she watched Peter. _I know we will._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this little filler chapter! I just thought I'd add this short snippet as a little New Year's present. Plus I wasn't sure where to start the next actual chapter but now I do since I got the little details out of the way. Don't forget to leave a review please! And Happy New Year! :)**

 **Also just a little note: I'm thinking of ending this story soon BUT no worries, I'm going to write a sequel. I just think it's the end of one little chapter in this plot line you know? Tell me what you guys think of this choice in a review, I'd love to hear what you have to say!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I'LL EXPLAIN BELOW ENJOY THIS YUMMY CHAPTER PLEAASSSEEEE**

* * *

In the dark of the night Peter led everyone to their new underground hideout. Dawn was approaching fast on the horizon as they finally made it beneath the earth. None of the lost boys, or Wendy, questioned where Peter was taking them for their minds were too busy to think of where they were going. The older boys thought about what troubles may arise once they asked Peter what he knew of the situation. The younger boys were simply following the leader, like they always did. Wendy on the other hand, her mind was wild darting from one thought to the other. She was still surprised that Peter remembered her and that things were quick to go back to where they left off. A part of her did admit though that she was somewhat saddened by the fact that nothing could happen to further their relationship. She didn't want to jeopardize Peter's life over her feelings for him. Hook opened her eyes to realize that she was the one making Neverland's balance go uneven. _Maybe I should have never come here in the first place,_ she thought just as Peter stopped. In front of them was a familiar face, and John was quick to acknowledge it.

"Tiger Lily!"

"John!" They both exclaimed at the same time. It wasn't long until they were briefly in each other's arms when Peter carried on.

"I hope your people are safe?" Tiger Lily's blush was still evident on her face as she turned towards him.

"Yes, thank you for saving us." She did a small bow as she spoke then straightened up. "It is wonderful to see you all again, I will lead you to my village." It was a short series of twists and turns through tunnels until they made it to a clearing that seemed to be the center of the village. Small huts and tents were set up in a neat circle with a fire pit in the middle. Members of the village slowly emerged from the shadows and greeted the group when they arrived. Tiger Lily waited patiently until she felt it was time to hold a meeting. She directed Peter, Wendy, John, Nibs, and Slightly to follow her into her tent.

* * *

This was the moment they had feared. Talking about what had happened to Neverland in the past was a touchy subject, one that involved a lot of bloodshed and loss.

"I assume you all know why I have you gathered here?" Tiger Lily started.

"To talk about what has been going on in Neverland," Peter stated. He didn't sound too enthusiastic either.

"To talk about the Pan," Wendy added quietly. She shifted slightly uncomfortably due to the fact that she was sitting next to Peter.

"To talk about who last had the Pan within him," Nibs started.

"And what happened to him during the change," Slightly finished. The mood became very grim as they tried not to look each other in the eyes. They waited for who was going to start.

Peter was too caught up in his thoughts to initiate the discussion. He knew he wanted to make it seem like he knew what was happening to Neverland, his home, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it to the others. It's true that this has happened before, the unbalance of the island's inhabitance, but it eventually worked out. Peter didn't know how exactly, but it worked out. He sighed as he slumped back making a certain Indian princess exhale sharply before speaking.

"Why not someone tell Wendy and John of what had happened before if no one knows what to say?" She looked back and forth between Peter, Nibs, and Slightly waiting to see who would take up her offer. It wasn't until she locked eyes with Nibs that he backed out and accepted to talk.

"Alright," he started as he glared at the princess's smug grin. "We've mentioned before that something similar has happened to Neverland, with the Pan before Peter. None of us really know what became of him, but we know through stories from the pirates that it wasn't a pretty sight." He took a quick glance towards Slightly almost asking him to continue where he left off.

"Let's start with the Pan then," Slightly was quick to get Nibs' hidden message and readjusted to a more comfortable position. "As you know, the Pan is the energy inside Peter that allows him to stay young forever. To get chosen by it is very rare and special, so there haven't been many like Peter. Some say that the Pan is a descendant from the first king of the fairies, which is why there is such a close relationship between whoever embodies the Pan and the fairies of Neverland. This being the case, any ties of romance can't be shown by the Pan." They looked toward Wendy and Peter to see if they understood what had just been spoken.

"In other words, fairies are born from a child's first laugh, there is nothing else to have them created…the Pan, being a descendent, can't be with someone or else it will corrupt Pan's meaning of existence…" Nibs tried to explain.

"I know that it's my fault Pan is being corrupted," Wendy said in a defeated manner. "But there has to be a way to undo everything, to make the Pan realize that nothing was intended to be that way…"

"But that's a lie," Peter blurted interrupting Wendy from her speech. They all looked wide-eyed at him; surprised he would say a thing like that. "You care for me Wendy, that I will always be grateful for. If it weren't for you Hook would've done away with me a long time ago."

"Yes, but if it weren't for me then Hook would have never had to use me forgetting you as his advantage. It's my fault Peter."

"But if it weren't for you then I wouldn't have been able to finish the story, of the girl who lost the glass slipper, who fell in love with the prince." Peter looked at her with innocent eyes, which brought tears to Wendy's eyes.

"Oh Peter," even though she was about to cry she still donned a smile on her face; which confused Peter. He, as well as the lost boys in the room, had never seen someone express an emotion the way Wendy was. The tension in the hut had melted away into sympathy for everyone, except Peter, could see the problem at hand. The Pan was meant to always encompass the emotions and feelings and desires of a young boy, not of a young man. Peter would never be able to fully realize the sacrifice Wendy had to make in order for the balance of Neverland to return. John felt bad for Wendy, but thought it best to move on with the meeting.

"I'm still at a loss," he hesitated in saying, for he felt awkward changing the subject. "But, if the Pan and the fairies are related, why did they leave with the mermaids? And what of the rest of Tiger Lily's tribe? Surely this is all connected is it not?"

"It's all more connected than you thought it was," Peter mumbled now gaining a distant look to his face. He looked tentative before looking up and speaking, "I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so besides me being the worst and thinking I would have so much time to update and write this story...that's not what ended up happening. SO I'm in my college's opera and we've had rehearsals since January 3rd and it's almost over so just bear with me. Classes started this past week and I've just been super busy and whatnot BUT I promise you this:**

 **WHEN THE OPERA IS OVER I WILL BE UPLOADING A LOT MORE A LOT SOONER.**

 **That being said...I hope you all liked this chapter (even though it was SOO late). Leave a review if you have any suggestions for me or if you just want to say how you liked it :)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER UP IN TWO WEEKS I PROMISE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Woo! See I can keep my promises ;)**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _"It's all more connected than you thought it was," Peter mumbled now gaining a distant look to his face. He looked tentative before looking up and speaking, "I'll tell you what I know."_

* * *

"The fairies are the last of their kind. If all of them were to be extinct, everything they've worked for would be lost. New young fairies would change the lifestyle completely and a new royal lineage would be formed." Peter took a minute to let the information sink in with everyone.

"A new lineage would mean the possibility of having a new Pan wouldn't it?" John asked in wonder. Peter nodded grimly as he continued on.

"That's what happened to the first Pan. Somehow the race of the fairies got wiped out and new ones were born along with the concept of a new Pan. Thus came the second being to hold Pan."

"But…but that's impossible, they would've been at war with each other…" Slightly started before getting hit by Nibs, which made him keep quiet. Peter gave a small smile at his lost boys before it faded away.

"You're right Slightly, they were at war. However, they both thought it as a game. Neither of them wanted the other to stay on the island, but they were the only inhabitants besides the fairies. They spent their days battling each other until the death, but whenever either of them had the chance to take the others life, they ended the fight. I'm not sure how long this went on for, but eventually the fairies, which never liked the first Pan, banished him from the island. No one knows what happened to him. As for the second Pan, he fell in love…" he stole a glance to Wendy and saw that she was surprised while John and the others were intrigued. "He fell in love with a mermaid." A collective gasp was heard.

"The mermaids didn't come until after the first Pan was banished. One of them consoled the second Pan over the loss of his only friend and enemy and eventually they developed strong emotions for each other. The fairies held a secret meeting only with the Pan scolding him in his new interest instead of listening to the Pan's wishes. They warned him that if he didn't change his ways that they would take action no matter how drastic the cost. He didn't listen to them and kept seeing the mermaid, until one day when the mermaid went to their meeting spot, which I regret to say, is the Lagoon, she found him. He had drowned in the water."

"The fairies killed the Pan?" John exclaimed. "I thought you said that the Pan is a descendant of the first fairy king?"

"The Pan as a whole can't be completely gone, so it is still a descendant of the king. The spirit of Pan came to be from the king of the fairies. He had wished to have a son of his own, to forever be a child. He and the queen had longed to have a family of their own, but due to the fairy way, they never could have a genuine family."

"So they were inspired by humans to start a family?" Wendy asked. Peter sadly nodded.

"Both the king and queen used all of their power and dust to create Pan, and as their dying wish explained that it should embody a child it deemed worthy to live here on Neverland for all eternity. Pan can never be wiped from existence." It was a solemn mood as everyone in the circle digested the information. Wendy looked around to see everyone's reactions and they all seemed to be in a deep understanding except for John. He seemed to be very deep in thought, and it wasn't long until he popped his head up to ask a question.

"Peter, there are many groups that live on the island, the fairies, Indians, pirates, mermaids, and until recently the lost boys; how many Pan's have there been before you?" Peter was taken by surprise from his question, took a minute to think, and then responded.

"I'm the fourth one," he sounded shy, as if he wasn't sure of his counting skills. John went back to thinking, which worried Wendy.

"What are you thinking of John?"

"Well, I could be wrong," he sounded distracted as he tried to form his thoughts together. "I'm basing these off of assumptions, so…assuming the fairies were the first to live on Neverland and Pan became a concept, that means the first Pan's group of people could have been the lost boys, since it was just him and the fairies, he might've wanted another person like him. Which brings the next Pan, whose group was mermaids, the third was the Indians, and the fourth…Peter's…was the pirates." Everyone looked somewhat lost at John's presumptions. "In other words, there was a new group to live on Neverland each time a new Pan came about."

"John I don't understand," Wendy started before John interrupted her.

"Just think about it, each Pan brought a new group to join Neverland that would be the conflict or problem. The first Pan's must've been something involving the fairies since they got wiped out; maybe they brought someone that didn't have the Pan and who did not… _like_ …the fairies, leading them to their downfall. The second Pan's was falling in love with the mermaids. The third must've had to be something with the Indians and Peter's is the pirates. It's the pirates that use Wendy to get under Peter's skin, they are the ones who are the problem for this Pan." Silence was fast to engulf everyone as they stared with wide eyes at John's hypothesis. No one knew what to say let alone think. John was the first to piece together all the events that had happened in Neverland's history. Slightly and Nibs were at a loss. Tiger Lily seemed to be thinking. Wendy and Peter had blank stares, as if they didn't know how to process the information.

"So are you saying that it isn't me?" Wendy asked very quietly, so quietly that no one heard her since Nibs spoke at the same time.

"Well, Tiger Lily has there been any history of a member of your tribe and the previous Pan?" Everyone focused on the question except for Peter whose eyes lingered towards Wendy as if acknowledging her unheard voice.

"I'm sorry, I have no information of that," she bowed her head to show her earnest apology. "The only member who would know that, is my father…" It felt as if the emotions in the tent started to rise only to fall again in despair. Without Tiger Lily's father they knew they couldn't prove whether or not John's guesses were real or not. "Wait!" Tiger Lily perked up at her sudden thought. "The oldest member in my tribe is here, she may be able to tell us what she knows!" She was quick to get up and rush out of the tent to find the woman. Peter figured he would continue on while they waited.

"As for the fighters of the tribe," he started; taking a pause so he made sure everyone was listening. "They are with the fairies, wherever that may be."

"Why would the fairies need the help of all the fighters in Tiger Lily's tribe?" Nibs asked.

"For protection I'm guessing," John answered. "But it doesn't make sense seeing as how there isn't any other place to go here…is there Peter?" Peter sighed.

"There are many islands very far from here and it's nearly impossible to ever reach them, unless you have help. The mermaids know of other lands beyond Neverland's horizon, so the fairies must have their guidance and the fighter's protection in their journey." Wendy was starting to lose track of her thoughts. So much was being mentioned and talked about that she found it hard she ever believed Neverland to be as simple as it was in her dreams. She never knew a mystical island could hold so many deep secrets and history.

"Let me get this straight," she blurted interrupting her trail of thought. "So the fairies have fled the island with the mermaids and over half of Tiger Lily's tribe to be safe and avoid the destruction they think will happen to Neverland?" Peter nodded in confirmation. "And the reason why they think Neverland will be destroyed, apparently for the second time, is because someone or something has corrupted Pan?" She received another nod. She was about to question something until the entrance to the hut opened revealing the young princess.

"I have found her."

* * *

 **A/N: YASSS MORE BACKSTORY INFO! Lol I'm sorry if it's kind of boring but I think it's super dramatic finding out all these dark secrets about Neverland...mwahaha (of course these are all of my ideas so its not following the classic storyline...if you haven't realized that by now, sorry I didn't mention it earlier...) But yeah, I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Like I said, I'm nearing the end of this first part of the story. I'll probably have one more chapter, and it might be a little longer who knows...to finish it up and then I'll start working on the next part** **meaning that THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! YAY!**

 **I haven't started writing the next chapter yet so I'm hoping to have the next chapter up probably by this time next week, but definitely next week cause you know it's the last chapter and suspense and cliff hangers and yummy goodness**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THANK YOU TO NEW FOLLOWERS OF THE STORY, THANK YOU TO PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED THE STORY ALL OF YOU ARE AWESOME AMAZING BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEINGS!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'VE DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE. ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! (and read the notes at the end)**

* * *

The woman who sat before them looked to have skin of leather, tough hands, long gray hair, wrapped in multiple braids, and a kind face. She definitely looked wise beyond her years so they were hopeful she would hold the information they needed. A younger woman, who Tiger Lily explained was a relative, accompanied the woman.

"She can only speak the original language of our tribe which is why the youngest member of her family is here to translate for us," Tiger Lily explained. Peter, Wendy, John, Nibs, and Slightly all looked at each other to prepare for what was to happen. "Please tell us what you know of the third Pan. Did he have any relations with someone from our tribe?" The princess paused after each sentence to make sure the translator could know what to say. It took a couple seconds until the elder began speaking in her native language. The way she spoke sounded slow and true and everyone around her could hear the wisdom and knowledge coming from her mouth. When she was finished the translator addressed them.

"She says: I know of the many Pans that have inhabited this land of magic. With each Pan comes new sorrow for the land. More come as the Pan leaves, more red stains this island's grounds, more power the winged ones have." Everyone's eyes grew wide as they processed what was just spoken. The elder continued on and after a little bit her translator explained. "The Pan you speak of, very much enjoyed to hunt. A young boy and girl of the village met the Pan when the sun was high. They taught the Pan the ways of the hunt, day after day. The young girl then showed Pan our kiss. Winged ones saw and next day told the Pan how evil tribe was. Pan set out to fight but the young boy stopped him. The young boy told Pan how he had been tricked, the tribe was the Pans friend not enemy.

"Several suns and moons passed until the Pan sought the young girl to receive our kiss. Winged ones saw again. Young boy saw the winged ones attacking the Pan and young girl, and fought to protect them. The young boy did not make it. Winged ones retreated with Pan sparing life of the young girl. The tribe held a ceremony thanking the winged ones for sparing the young girl's life, vowing to always serve the winged ones when they ask. After ceremony the young girl sought the Pan, to find him executed by winged ones. The young girl never saw the Pan again." As soon as the translator finished speaking, the elder spoke one last thing under her breath before staying silent. Whatever she had said made the translator look at her in shock and disbelief. The anticipation was too much for the small group and it wasn't long until someone broke the silence.

"What'd she say?" Slightly exclaimed.

"The young girl never saw the Pan again…until now." John's assumptions were beyond right, and the cherry on top was the fact that the elderly woman was the young girl in the story. However, what surprised Peter the most was the fact that in each story the fairies were portrayed as the evil ones. They were the ones who got rid of the Pans before him. Slowly his surprised turned into shock with some fear filtered in. Wendy could see immediately his change in behavior and wasn't startled to see him jump up and leave the tent.

"I say," John let out a big breath. He couldn't believe he had been right in his assumptions.

"But this doesn't explain why the fairies left in the first place. If the stories are true, there are no forces that could wipe them out of existence," Nibs questioned. This time Wendy had the answer.

"It makes sense though, we don't really know how close the other Pans were to the fairies, but Peter is very close with them. He cares for them like he did the lost boys. Maybe they fled so they wouldn't have to do what they had done in the past." Suddenly the elder started talking again, her translator followed.

"What happens now to this island of magic, has never happened before. The Pan feels it. The boy feels it. The winged ones fear it. It is unknown whether or not the island will accept it. The ones in water will guide you to find what you seek." She then slowly got up, her translator giving a quick bow to the princess, and was then aided out of the tent.

"So…" Slightly started. "The mermaids will guide us to where we need to go?"

"We need to find the fairies?" Nibs added.

"The fairies are scared of change. It's starting to make sense now," Wendy sounded determined as she stood up and hastily hurried out of the tent.

* * *

It was fairly easy for her to find Peter. Whenever he needed to think about things he always looked up at the sky. The only place that was open enough was the entrance to the underground system.

"Peter," she seemed to whisper. He slightly turned his head before looking back up at the sky.

"The Pan choses whoever it deems worthy to hold it. I may never know just why it chose me Wendy. I'm weak, not strong. I'm affected by things people say to me," he turned to look at her with worried eyes. "I'm scared Wendy. Scared of what the fairies may do to you, do to me. I like thimbles, or kisses, or whatever they're called. I like them when they come from you. I like listening to your stories, and sword fighting with you, and going on adventures all over Neverland. I don't want the fairies to take that away from me." In that moment Wendy could've sworn Peter looked older than he had. This was not something a mind of a young boy would say. A young boy would want to do away with the problem immediately and not think twice about what some girl had done to him. But a young man, a young man would think about his options and decide what's best for not only him but also the people it would affect. Peter was growing up right before Wendy's eyes and she couldn't believe it. He cared about her, and he had actually voiced it in front of her.

"You like my thimbles?" Wendy mumbled. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but Peter heard her clearly. A small smiled played on his lips as he inched a little closer to her.

"I do," he said as he stood so near to Wendy. Peter could feel something within him. He knew there was a change in his feelings for the girl before him. He felt the energy of the Pan embedded deep in his heart reaching out for her. Peter looked down at her hand and gently took it in his.

"I don't know why, but it feels as if something is pulling me towards you," he innocently said while staring at her hand, playing with her fingers in his. "A part of it is me, but I can feel Pan pushing me towards you." At first it slightly scared Wendy that Peter was talking as himself and not the spirit inside of him, but she grew to understand it. Peter was himself, Pan was his influence; it was as if Pan gave Peter his own ideas of what to do, but now Peter was giving his ideas to the Pan.

They stood in silence, comfortably holding hands, as Wendy thought through things in her head. If Peter was in fact giving Pan ideas of what to do, and the fairies left the island because of something new changing Neverland…

"It's not my fault," Wendy sounded startled as she snapped her head up from its tilt. Peter looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'll explain once we're with the others, come on!" She pulled Peter back through the entrance and they both ran back to the tribe.

* * *

"So you think Peter's the cause for Neverland's change?" Nibs asked. Everyone was gathered back around the little fire in the tent they were in just hours before.

"Yes, think about it, everything that happened in the past to the other Pans was done on their own beliefs, their own consciousness. The fairies can't fully trust Pan after the first one since they got extinct, so they always feared when Pan made new changes," Wendy explained.

"And that explains why each new group that was brought to Neverland was the Pan's conflict. As soon as a member from each of the groups did something that didn't please the fairies, they took initiative to get rid of them," John added.

"But if they got rid of the whole group then the Pan would have been lonely on the island, so they got rid of the Pan instead," Slightly joined in.

"Because they can easily replace him," Peter grimly said ending the long strand of thought that passed through almost everyone in the tent. They could all feel the silence settling in until Slightly let out a big sigh.

"So what are we supposed to do now? Find a mermaid that will lead us to the fairies just so they can kill Peter?"

"No!" Wendy snapped. "They are not and will not kill him. We'll think of something but Peter isn't going to die and be replaced." Peter just stared at Wendy with an unreadable expression. He felt honored that he had someone who cared so much for him; he just wished he could return the favor somehow. _Maybe a thimble,_ he thought.

"So we find a mermaid to take us to the fairies and convince them not to?" Nibs questioned.

"Either way, we need to get to the fairies," John reasoned. "It doesn't make sense to not follow the orders of the oldest member of Tiger Lily's tribe. On our trek we can figure out a way to convince the fairies that Peter changing Pan's intentions are for a good cause, not to harm the island or its inhabitants at all." He looked around to get an agreement form everyone in the tent.

"It is settled then," Tiger Lily said as she started to get up. "I will gather supplies for your journey." Peter nodded as she headed out.

"John, why don't you go and help her. Nibs and Slightly go get the other boys and tell them everything, pack their things and get some rest. We'll start our search at noon," Peter ordered. The three boys were quick to follow out their instructions leaving Wendy and Peter, who sat in thought.

"I better help Tiger Lily," Wendy announced as she got up, but a hand was quick to stop her.

"Wait," Peter called. She sat back down next to him. "I just wanted to thank you Wendy; you and John really. Without you two this plan wouldn't be happening." The whole time Peter kept his head tilted down, so when he finished Wendy didn't know if he was done or not. He still held her hand.

"You're welcome Peter. You should know that my brothers and me care about you, and even though he may not be here Michael really looks up to you. We don't want to see anything happen to you so if we can help prevent it, we would do so in a heartbeat." There was a heavy silence and Peter hadn't really moved, so Wendy assumed their talk was over. As she went to stand, Peter took the moment to pull her in close and gave her a thimble. Wendy was shocked to see him do such a bold move, but she didn't complain. To be honest, she thought she would never get the chance to kiss her first love again. The moment they waved goodbye once she was home was, although bittersweet, the most painful goodbye she ever said. She greatly enjoyed being wrapped in Peter's strong arms as he kissed her. Peter enjoyed it too, and what neither of them knew, was that in their brief intimate encounter, they both vowed to themselves that they would do whatever they could to remain together.

* * *

 **A/N: SO! I managed to finish up the first part of this story today by some miracle! Keep in mind I only said the first part! I WILL definitely be** **writing a sequel to this so stay tuned. I'll probably write an author's note to let you guys know when it's up and in full swing. Might not be for another week or so but I'm hoping to have it up sooner rather than later.**

 **PART ONE IS DONE! Please leave a review tell me how you liked it, I hope I tied things together but if anything didn't make any sense I'll update this and explain down below. If you really liked this story tell your friends!**

 **Also just as a side note...I hope you guys liked the slightly longer chapter! I can't promise that all chapters will be like this but maybe? If you can't wait till the next time I post check out some of my other stories (which I will be updating soon...lol)**

 **Lastly: You guys are all awesome.**


	22. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

 **Ok guys, just thought I'd let you all know that I have started writing the sequel! Even better news, I have uploaded the first two chapters of it so definitely check it out. The name of the sequel is The Forbidden Land so you should all definitely check it out. Just a warning though with how often I'll be uploading, I'm not quite sure at the moment. I'm currently going through a really tough time, toughest in my life so far, and I've just been so tense and stressed out lately that I haven't had any motivation to do anything except read, and sing. So, no promises as to when that 3rd chapter will be up, but please if you guys liked Forgotten Memories, I encourage you all to check out The Forbidden Land. Also leave a review on it and tell me what you think about it! I want to make sure you guys like the story and are able to understand it all!**

 **For anyone who's curious, I've mentioned this** **before, but if you're interested in Teen Wolf, take a look at my story called Into the Void! If you like The Book Thief then check out The Boy With Lemon Colored Hair, or if you're interested in looking for some good Percy Jackson stories check out my favorite stories cause there are some good ones I've favorited.**

 **I think that's it for now. You guys are all awesome and I'm sorry in advance for taking a little while longer to update than I usually do!**

 **-Parttimewriter123**


End file.
